A Diamond is Forever
by Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion
Summary: Wiseman is gone, and finally the Sailor Senshi can rest...or can they? What is Diamond doing back from the dead!? Watch your back, Usagi, looks like he’s after you! Rated R for swearing, violence and suggestive themes and content. R&R please!
1. True Love?! A Prince's Sinister Plan!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon, not Prince Diamond, nothing. They all belong to whoever bought the rights to them, and it's probably going to stay that way, much to my dismay. Anyhoo, just don't sue me, you wouldn't get very much.  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Hiya everyone! This little ficcie you're about to read is a romance involving Prince Diamond and Usagi, because when I first say the episode where he confesses his love to her I couldn't help but going "Awwwww! How cute!" (Not to mention I had this incredible hate for Mamoru at the time, but it's all good, ne?) Anyhoo, this takes place after the R season, just after Wiseman/Death Phantom is destroyed, but only in my twisted, cruel little world, the whole Dark Moon family is brought back to life (except the Death Phantom, just because I think he's an ass). This, ladies and gents, is my first fic, so be kind, but not so kind as to tell me I'm doing fine when in reality, all that is typed in a chapter is "Prince Diamond loves Usagi. Penguins eat fish. End." If you do this, I just might be tempted to slap you with the trademark, copyrighted, frozen salmon of reality! If you must flame me, which is highly discouraged, but if you can't resist that urge (To herbal! Eh heh, get it? Herbal Essences? Oh, nevermind), don't just tell me that it sucks. Tell me why it sucks. Maybe we can help each other out then, by you telling me what's wrong and me fixing it. Thank you to you all of you who have reviewed, I love you guys… ::sniffles:: Damnit, and I promised myself I wouldn't cry. P.S.-This fic is rated R now, but has a chance of possible becoming a slight NC-17 borderline fic. In addition, if you would like to see Usagi end up with Mamoru or Diamond, e-mail me at VBabe1616@aol.com  
  
or simply IM me at VBabe1616. I look forward to your opinions.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Diamond is Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: True Love!? A Prince's Sinister Plan!  
  
"How beautiful…" Prince Diamond sighed, gazing longingly at the image of Neo Queen Serenity, the Goddess and ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Deep within his thoughts, Diamond gently tilted the glass of wine he held, watching the deep red liquid slide up and down against the sides. Thinking of how he longed for that woman, how he desired her more then anything this universe had to offer to him, whether it be power, or even eternal life. Nothing could compare to the Goddess he wanted so desperately. The Prince moaned softly. Diamond could almost feel Serenity's body up against his, asking, no, begging him to take her. He lifted his hand as if to stroke the face of her image, simply imagining the feeling of her soft, sweet skin against his. "If only I could see her, touch her…" He stopped, letting his hand drop and clench. "Then she would see that her precious Endymion is nothing. That it is my power, the power of the Dark Moon, that she needs." He paused again, plans and fantasies swirling around his mind, mixing and remixing until finally…it clicked. Diamond's eyes narrowed, his lips curving into a mischievous, sinister smile. "I will have you, Usagi. You are mine…"  
  
  
  
…………………………………..……….…[pic]………………………………………..  
  
"Hey, you guys! Wait up!" Usagi yelled, running after her friends. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the breeze blowing just gently, carrying the scent of spring. All of the senshi were at a full run, but only because they were late for an important meeting with Luna. Waiting for Usagi to finish detention was the only thing that had done them in. Rei, still running, slowed her pace and turned around laughing. Her raven black hair whipped around her face as she did; shadowing the loving look she tossed her friend.  
  
"Come on Usagi-chan! We don't want to be late for everything, like you!"  
  
Usagi frowned. "You're so mean Rei! It's not like you're never late yourself!"  
  
More laughter came from Rei as Usagi caught up with her. Slapping Usagi playfully on the back, she simply replied, "You're right Odango! I'm never late!"  
  
The golden haired girl groaned. It figured that Rei would give her an answer like that. Usagi just smiled instead, not saying anything. It was nice that the both of them were getting along for a change, and even a klutz like her knew when to leave well enough alone. So she's a little full of herself, the Soldier of the Moon mused quietly. She's our Rei-chan, and we love her the way she is…most of the time.  
  
"You guys coming?" Ami's voice drifted back to both of the girls that were lagging behind. "We're late enough as is! Luna and Artemis are waiting!"  
  
Usagi and Rei both exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter. Both of them speeding up to cover lost ground, Rei shouted behind her shoulder to Usagi. "Come on Odango! I think your bad punctuality habit is beginning to rub off on the rest of us!"  
  
……………………………………………..[pic]…………………………………………  
  
"Prince Diamond…" Emerald knelt before the throne of her prince, waiting for him to explain why he had summoned her before his throne. Her heart leapt as his cool blue eyes slowly turned from his glass of wine, to her. Emerald had always been in love with Diamond, the Prince that was just beyond her reach. Maybe that was why she wanted him so badly…because she could never have him. No, he was always too busy fawning over that Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon, or whatever one would call her, to look right in front of his face and see Emerald. The woman who truly loved him, unconditionally and eternally.  
  
"Ah, Emerald, still as quick as you always were." Diamond smiled, his voice like cool water flowing over rocks, elemental music to the ears. "I could have only summoned you but maybe two minutes ago."  
  
Emerald blushed, and quickly concealed her flushed face behind her pink feathered fan. "Uh, yes your Highness, I came as quickly as I possibly could." She stated hurriedly, then added, "It is always a pleasure to serve you, my Prince." If I could only serve your heart, Diamond, that would be my true pleasure. Emerald thought to herself, sighing inwardly.  
  
Diamond though, did not seem to notice as he stood up from his crystal throne and began to walk over to where his servant kneeled. A youma with a sweet face stepped from the shadows and took his empty wine glass, then bowed and returned to the shadows.  
  
"So Emerald…" The Prince stepped forward, ushering her up with gestures from his hands. "You are probably wondering why I've called you here, hmm?"  
  
Quickly obeying his command to rise, she only replied "It is not my duty to ask questions of you, my Lord, my duty is to serve only you faithfully." Diamond turned his ice blue eyes in her direction once again, his silvery white hair glimmering softly in the dim light of the throne room. Emerald's heart crept up into her throat as she watched him come closer to her, until he finally stopped in front of her. He smiled as his hand came up and rested gently on her shoulder. Chills ran up and down Emerald's body as soon as Diamond touched her, causing her to shiver with delight.  
  
Diamond's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What is the matter, Emerald? Are you cold?" The Prince asked, his elemental voice going from cool, calm and collect to warm and concerned. In reality, Diamond was merely toying with Emerald, buttering her up so that she would carry out her mission without any 'accidental casualties, ' as she usually claimed when she returned from anything she didn't particularly enjoy. It was a common excuse for the death of something that was supposed to be alive.  
  
"Oh, uh, no your Highness. I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure, my dear? I could have the heat turned up if it is too cold for you, you know."  
  
'My dear?' Emerald mused in her thoughts. Does he truly care? She tried to scan his eyes with her dark green ones, but could find nothing amiss. The feelings of hope finally began to well up within her, hope that perhaps today was the day that he had seen her for what she was, the woman who loved him.  
  
"Anyways," Diamond shrugged, turning around and walking back to his throne. "I have a mission for you Emerald, and I want it carried out as quickly as possible." He eyed her, waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes My Prince, anything you want, you shall have."  
  
"Good, Emerald, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. As for the mission…" He paused, enjoying every moment that he spent toying with Emerald's mind. " I order you to go and bring Queen Serenity's present self to me." The silver haired Prince sat down, a triumphant smirk across his handsome face.  
  
The green haired woman's face fell. Her heart turned cold once again. Kneeling once again, she only muttered "It shall be done." With that, she stood, spun around on her heels and stormed down the throne room hall, trying hard not to let Diamond see her tears.  
  
"Oh, and Emerald?"  
  
She stopped, two feet from the door, not bothering to turn and face him. The Prince, now highly amused, had to keep himself from laughing at his green haired general's pathetic actions.  
  
"Please take care to make sure that no 'accidents' happen, hmmm?"  
  
He was answered with the slam of the door. Chuckling, he picked up a glass of chardonnay, the light that glimmered through it dancing upon the arm of his seat. Poor, poor Emerald, he mused. So jealous and spiteful.  
  
Diamond then summoned the image of the Queen before him once again. Enraptured by her beauty and grace, he broke out into a boyish smile. "I will have you soon my dear," he murmured lovingly, licking his lips. "And then…then there will be no escape."  
  
  
  
…………………………………………..[pic]……………………………………………..  
  
"There you girls are!" Luna scolded as the heads of five girls broke the top of the shrine steps. "You all are 45 minutes late! What took so long?"  
  
"Usagi-chan had detention—again." Minako puffed, out of breath from the long sprint across town and up the steps. "Geez, with all the detentions she gets, someone might get the idea that she actually likes school."  
  
Usagi shot her blonde friend a look of darts. "Oh, yes, Minako-chan," she drawled sarcastically, "I just looooove school. Can't get enough of it, no siree."  
  
All the girls broke out into laughter. "That's our Usagi-chan! Brainiest extraordinaire!" Makoto said, grinning. Suddenly, Mako-chan stopped, and dove into her backpack. "Oh, you guys! I almost forgot! I brought… snackies!" She pulled out four lunch bags full of the delicious things she had made during Home Economics class.  
  
"Ooohh!" Usagi squealed happily. "You really love me, don't you Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hey, I thought that was my job!"  
  
Usagi spun around at the voice and practically tackled Mamoru, who had just shown up for the meeting. "Mamo-chan! Of course that's your job! I would be nothing without your love!"  
  
"That's good to hear Usa-ko. Music to my ears." He smiled down at her, brushing his lips gently against hers. "Mmmmm…" He murmured, kissing her again. "Ambrosia and honey."  
  
"Okay, okay you two! Break it up! Be considerate of those who don't have boyfriends!" Came Rei's annoyed voice. "We have a meeting to get through, you know!"  
  
Ugh…annoying little wretches! Emerald cursed from her hiding spot. It is bad enough that they defeated us once before, but now, just after we were brought back to life, I have to deal with them again. She smiled grimly. All thanks to Prince Diamond, the hormone obsessed asshole… too bad I just can't get over him. Turning back to the untransformed senshi, Emerald began to prepare herself mentally. Well, here goes nothing…  
  
Summoning her powers, Emerald unleashed a storm of black lightning upon the people standing at the Shrine doors. A familiar rush of energy filled her body when she heard the screams of pain and confusion.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"USA-KO!"  
  
"AYIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Deciding that now was the time to act, the General of the Dark Moon vanished and reappeared above the senshi, holding the collapsed moon princess roughly, a sharp blade at her throat.  
  
"OHO HOHO HOHO!" She laughed her mocking, trademark laugh. The one that she had not used for so long. It felt good to be back again.  
  
"Emerald!" Ami screamed, shocked and confused. "But, I thought…I thought we killed you!? You're supposed to be dead!" The Soldier of Mercury turned to Luna, and then to everyone else, looking for an answer.  
  
"Oh…poor Sailor Mercury" The villain-ness chimed. "You just can't stand being wrong, can you? Well, why don't you just wake up and join those of us in reality, who can accept failu—AHH!"  
  
Emerald's hand flew up to her face, where a tiny stream of blood trickled down her cheek. It was the rose throwing Tux-Boy.  
  
"Give back Usagi, you bitch!" He roared, his anger exploding and flowing across the battlefield.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Emerald clucked, feigning disappointment. "I really would love to stay and …catch up, but my Prince wants your Princess, and what he wants…" Her deep green eyes seemed to shadow over as she narrowed them. "He always gets. Ta ta!" And with that, both Usagi and Emerald vanished.  
  
  
  
Well? How does everyone like it so far? Remember, I wuv you all, so please review! More chapters coming up!  
  
~Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion~ 


	2. Kidnapped!? The Confessions of a Dark Pr...

Disclaimer: If you want the disclaimer, go to the first chapter, it's there. I'm not going to be writing it on every single entry that I make! I own nothing, I don't think I'll ever own anything, end of story.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hiya Minna-san!! It's me again, Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion! Since you all said that you liked the first chapter of my story, here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but school has been really busy, busy, busy lately. Oh well, it's spring break now, and since I'm stuck at home babysitting (which, in my personal opinion, is more like demon-sitting) all week, I'll be writing a lot and hopefully be able to post some more chapters. If you all could do me a favor, my bestest buddy friends in the world, I would really appreciate it! I just need two wittle things. Thing numero uno: Please read my other fanfic and leave some (good, hopefully) reviews! I would really like anyone and everyone's opinion on that one, if you could. And thing numero dos: Tell me what should happen to Mamoru! From the reviews that I've gotten so far, the majority of you peeps want Diamond and Usagi to be together, so now that just leaves one question…what happens to Mamoru?!? Do I kill him off? Does he find someone new? Does he love Usagi so much that he just gives her up so she will be happy?! WHAT!? TEEELLLL MEEEEE! I NEED TO KNOW! I had a few ideas, but they all seemed way too angst-y, and that's no fun! I can't wait for your ideas, and thankies much!! I wuv you all, really I do. Oh, btw, if this ficcie becomes a wee bit, um…smutty, please don't be mad! Please still read it! I'm not some crazy pervo that writes about sex (which may be gratuitous, I dunno, I haven't gotten that far yet…) just for the hell of it! All of the smut featured here adds to the plot and has a point!! Really, I mean it! So please don't drop my fic just because its got "sex" (::gasp!:: I said it…the "s" word!!), kk? Also, I'm sorry if this bothers you peeps, but this whole chapter is just about what goes on between Diamond and Usagi. I promise the upcoming chapters will have more of everybody in them, its just that I had to get things rolling between these two and I had to get things moving in the story! Next order of business is to go have fun and read, because I've babbled waaaaaaaayy too much here, and I need to save some for the next chapter. See ya until then! Ja ne!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Kidnapped?! The Confessions of a Prince!  
  
  
  
"Ooooh…my head…" Usagi groaned softly, as pain slowly throbbed throughout her body. Lifting her head slightly, she opened her clear blue eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting of her new surroundings. The room she was in was dim, but what little light there was had plenty of crystal and white marble to reflect off of. 'I don't remember any of this…where am I?' She thought sluggishly. Nothing made sense. Usagi laid back down so that she could begin to piece together her thoughts, only to have her head fall onto a fluffy feathery pillow. "Wha…what the hell?" She wondered aloud, her voice shaky as she began to panic. "Where…where am I? What happened?"  
  
"Ah, my beautiful goddess has finally awakened!" A deep voice from the shadows drawled, it's tone full of elemental whimsy and musical delight.  
  
Usagi's thoughts scattered in a nervous frenzy. Upon instinct, her body lurched forward to sit up and identify her hidden guest, but to her horror, the Soldier of the Moon discovered that she couldn't sit up. She was chained to a bed. But it wasn't just any bed she was chained to, she barely noticed as her eyes flew to the shackles binding her wrists, then to the ones holding her ankles. Everything was covered in the purest and softest white silk edged with gold, from the pillows, to the duvet cover, to the large, flowing canopy. The décor was simple, yet elegant. Unfortunately, Usagi was a little preoccupied with trying to find out exactly who or what it was that was in the room with her. "Who are you?" She whispered, a black cloud of fear beginning to run with her thoughts. "What do you want with me? Show yourself!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" The voice mused, obviously amused with her reactions, like a predator simply toying with its prey. "A gorgeous princess like yourself should be able to keep her calm in all situations, even when that very situation seems…unnerving." The voice then proceeded to sigh mockingly, but what scared the blonde captive the most was that whatever it was, it was getting closer and closer. "I really hoped you would have recognized me, my sweet temptation, but apparently your memory needs a bit of a jog."  
  
Within the very moment that the source of the voice reached the frightened girl, it's breath sweeping gently across her temple, a blindfold was placed around her eyes, causing her whole world to go black. Out of sheer surprise and shock, she screamed, making her captor laugh with delight. "Oh, my dear Moon Princess!" Its laughter rang out like chimes and bells made of clear, cold and dangerously beautiful ice. "Do I really frighten you so?"  
  
"Perhaps," The creature's voice dropped to a seductive whisper, now directly in her ear. "Perhaps I should demonstrate the fact that I really have no desire to hurt you, but only to cherish you."  
  
Fingers, human fingers it seemed like, soft and gentle but cool like marble, proceeded to stroke the side of Usagi's face, delicately and gingerly tracing her cheekbone. Slowly the fingertips made their way down, sending chills up and down her spine, until they reached her lips, where they stopped and lingered. 'Earth…' The girl thought silently. 'Its hands carry the scents of the earth during the spring and the ice during the winter…deep, strong, sensitive and caring, but still dangerous and desirable… almost…almost like Mamo-chan.'  
  
"Mamoru…" As soon as that name left let her lips, Usagi heard the creature draw it's breath in sharply, and the fingertips pulled back instantly, as if the name of Mamoru had burned and blistered it's cool and fragrant skin.  
  
"Do you really love that…that Mamo-chan," It spat out his name like a poisonous venom, "Do you really love him as much as it seems? Though he treats you as if you were inferior, you still act as if he was a treasure… a precious gemstone."  
  
'Precious gemstone…why does that ring a bell?' The Princess of the Moon contemplated absentmindedly, for she was still lost in a daze after waking up in a completely different place. Then all of the memories of the battle at the temple returned. 'Emerald.' Her mind voiced silently. "And that means this creature, this man could be no other than…Prince Diamond.'  
  
"Diamond…you are Prince Diamond."  
  
Bitter laughter rang from the Prince. "So you do remember, my golden haired goddess! Unfortunately, you seem more inclined to remember me only if Prince Endymion crosses your mind first." A deep sigh echoed throughout the room before Diamond shook off his contempt and returned his attention to his captive.  
  
"Well," He began in a rather good-natured tone. "Since our little game has come to an end, there really is no point in keeping this blindfold on, now is there? Besides, I would much rather see the beautiful eyes of my queen." Usagi blinked painfully as the blindfold was removed and as the light shone into her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted to everything, she looked up at the Prince.  
  
Shoulder length hair of silvery-white, pale clear skin, handsome features. It was Diamond all right. 'He is rather handsome though…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed for just a few days…Wait! No! What am I thinking?' Usagi blushed furiously and silently scolded herself for even daring to think such things about Diamond. She had Mamo-chan, and he was all she would ever need. Her eyes then traveled up, suddenly meeting the Prince's own.  
  
His crystal blue eyes sparkled with something unusual as he returned her gaze. If you looked carefully within the depths of his icy eyes, it was as if you could see a deep passionate love, a great joy and longing, and dark sorrow all mixed within those azure orbs. The Soldier of the Moon quickly pushed away her thoughts and turned her attention to more important matters.  
  
"Queen? Since when have I decided to become your queen, Diamond? You're just as delusional as you were the last time we met! " She spat. Now that her fear had subsided, a great rage began to burn within her. "Let me go! I demand that you let me go this instant!!!"  
  
The handsome silver prince's eyes flashed dangerously at her comment, but then as quickly as his temper had flared, it vanished back into his general good mood. 'Such a spirited woman you are Usagi…' The Prince mused happily. 'And all that spirit and spunk simply makes you that much more beautiful and desirable to me.' Placing his trademark trickster grin upon his face, he continued to tease and seduce. His smile was meant to stir up unsettling feelings within his victims, a wolfish grin that reminded Usagi of a famished tiger about to leap on is prey…but the scariest thing was that he really looked famished…famished for the sight, the scent, the feeling and the taste of the Moon Princess.  
  
"So," He drawled, "My precious kitten has finally gotten her claws back." Diamond had proceeded to sit next to the chained and tied up Usagi, placing a cool hand on her flushed cheek. Usagi froze when he touched her, causing him to pause and stare at her.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, you silly git!' A voice inside the Princess screamed. 'He's putting the moves on you! Stop him, before he does something you really regret!'  
  
"What the hell are you staring at, Diamond? I thought I told you to LET ME GO!"  
  
"Gods, you are so beautiful." He murmured lovingly as he ignored her protests, his face getting closer and closer to hers. 'You don't understand how much I need you, Usagi…' Diamond thought to himself as he placed his face right in front of his captives. 'But you only want Endymion.'  
  
"Tell me, my dear," Diamond's voice was low and sultry. "Has your precious Mamoru ever kissed you like this?" Before Usagi could say anything in Mamo- chan's defense, the Silver Prince was upon her, his lips pressed against hers in a moment of passion.  
  
"MMPHHH!" The Moon Princess screamed as she thrashed against her bonds trying to get him off of her, but no noise that she created made it past Diamonds ravenous mouth. Still pressing his lips to hers, Prince Diamond placed his hands under her head, supporting her neck as he slowly forced her mouth open with his tongue. 'Just give in, my love.' The Prince's mind pleaded with his goddess, even though she couldn't hear him. 'Please… just let me love you!'  
  
And to Diamonds great surprise, the woman under him almost immediately stopped her struggling, her body relaxing under his. She didn't return his kiss however, but in the same instance, she didn't fight him either. She simply surrendered. Still a little shocked, Diamond continued to tempt her tongue with his, reveling in her succulent flavor. The need for air, however, caused the Silver Prince to pull his mouth from hers, but that still did not pull his eyes from her eyes.  
  
As soon as he lifted himself to get a good look at his angel, the sight that he saw made his heart wrench with despair. 'She's crying…' That voice in his mind whispered in a mixture of self-loathing, sadness, and shock. 'I made her cry…I've made an angel cry…'  
  
Tears flowed silently down the Soldier of the Moon's face as she stared up at the canopy of her bed. With her face completely blank, she remained utterly silent except for the occasional muffled sob she tried to stifle.  
  
"Usagi…I'm…I'm sorry. Please, don't cry anymore, I can't stand to see you upset like this." Diamond reached out his hand, gently wiping the tears from her face. "You have no idea as to how much I love you and need you…oh, I'm so sorry. Please, Usagi," His voice was shaky and full of sincerity as he babbled on, trying to apologize for his actions. "Usagi, say something to me, anything…just…" He dropped off as Usagi spoke very softly, but clearly audible.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Usagi watched as Prince Diamonds face fell, and then shifted and changed, becoming indifferent. 'You're such a bastard, Diamond!' She shouted silently. 'You…you…'  
  
She stopped as Diamond rose and began to unlock each of the shackles and chains holding her to her bed. The blonde prisoner's thoughts reeled. 'Why is he doing this? Trying to make up for what he did? Well, buddy, it isn't working! I hate you, and I always will!'  
  
"This is your room here, and everything you need should be within these four walls." Diamonds voice came as a depressed monotone, nothing close to what it was before. "Clothing, a bathroom, a balcony, and you have as many servants as you need. You have free run of the palace, but I suggest you don't try to escape." His eyelashes drooped low, shadowing his true feelings and thoughts as his gaze came to rest on her. A grim smile found a place on his face. "I would really hate to have to tie you up again."  
  
"I'm sure you would…" Usagi mumbled sarcastically as she stood up, rubbing her sore wrists. Before the last syllable even left her lips, Diamond was behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides, leaving her neck open and vulnerable. "Do not tempt me, Ms. Tsukino." The Silver Prince whispered harshly in her ear. "For you've no idea as to how I long for you, mind, heart, soul *and* body. I'll have you know that it is simply because of my love and respect for you that I do not take you to my chambers and do away with your chastity this very instant!"  
  
That wolfish grin stretched across his face again, making Diamond look dangerous, desirable and ravenous. His whisper changed to one of a teasing, yet frighteningly real tone as he continued. "And believe me, it is a very, very intriguing offer that, I must admit, is terribly hard to resist. Why, I could snap at any moment…" He mused, seeming to contemplate the thought of taking Usagi as he began to nibble gently on her earlobe, just before kissing and licking his way down her neck to her collarbone. The further down her neck he went, the faster his tongue began to move, flicking this way and that as it danced its teasingly seductive patterns.  
  
The Princess let out a series of short gasps as he moved down, simply adding to his pleasure. "Stop…please…" She murmured weakly, her heart beating wildly and her knees growing wobbly. If Diamond hadn't been there to support her as he was, she would have collapsed on the cold, marble floor, as she would later realize. "Diamond, please stop it…"  
  
Thankfully, he stopped, but not before he finished his thought. "So that is why I will warn you one last time, my dear, …do…not…tempt…me." He finished, dragging and accenting each of the last words that he spoke.  
  
Finally, as if to seal the bargain, Diamond picked her up, placed her on her bed and forced his mouth down upon hers. This kiss, however, was not like the passionate one they had shared before, with some less willing than others, but hard and emotionless, as if it were just there to prove that he was absolutely serious. Pulling back, he rose and straightened himself out, and then proceeded in turning and making his way to the large and grand doors of Usagi's new bedroom. He opened the door, and set down one foot outside into the hall, but not before turning to his Golden haired Goddess.  
  
"By the way," He called back, grinning like a Cheshire cat, watching Usagi as she remained sitting on the bed, still looking like a rather badly shocked kitten. "You are absolutely delicious. Goodnight!" Then with a laugh, he quickly ran out and slammed the door behind him, just as a pillow crashed into the door, and a scream of rage was issued from Usagi.  
  
"JELLYFISH NO BAKA*!!!"  
  
  
  
~Finis Chapter Duex~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Next Chapter: What are the Sailor Senshi going to do to find Usagi- chan? What will Mamoru do? What will Diamond do? Hell, most importantly, what will Usagi do??? Be ready for the next chapter!  
  
A/N: * "Jellyfish no baka!" = "Stupid" or "Idiotic Jellyfish!" Or "Jellyfish Brains!"  
  
Well minna-san? What do you think? Was this chapter okay? Good? Bad? Please R&R! Don't forget to read my other story too, please! I need lots of opinions on that one! Remember, I don't encourage flames, but if you must flame me, I will have to remind you all that I am a pyro, and all those flames will just add to my amusement and entertainment! Mwahahahaahaa! I luv you all, and thanks for all you've done. I really appreciate it! The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully! Until then, Ja ne!  
  
~Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion~ 


	3. Broken Hearts. The Promise of an Eternit...

Disclaimer: If you want the disclaimer, go to the first chapter. It's there. I'm not going to put one on every chapter cause I hope you can all figure out that I still do not own the characters, and I probably never will. Besides, it's just a waste of time. Author's intro is on the first chapter too!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Broken Hearts. The Promise of an Eternity.  
  
  
  
*Beep…beep…beep…BLIP!* Ami's tiny blue computer chirped and hummed, breaking the deep silence of Rei's room as the results from her last search displayed themselves on the screen.  
  
*NO DATA FOUND. TRY SEARCH AGAIN?*  
  
Sailor Mercury swore loudly as she slammed her computer down on the table with a resounding *thud*. "God Damnit!! Damnit all to Hell!!"  
  
Usagi had been gone for eight days now, and the search for her throughout Tokyo had intensified ten fold. The media was having a field day, the police were about to call the whole "search and rescue" operation off, and Usagi's family was simply at a loss.  
  
"What happened to my baby?" Mrs. Tsukino would whisper repeatedly. "How could she have just disappeared like that? My little sunshine…where is my little Usagi?"  
  
It had become her mantra, a mother's lament for her missing child. Poor Ikuko had become a total and complete mess, losing all concepts of time, health and everything else for that matter. What else could she have become, when she constantly had the authorities breathing down her neck, telling her that her only little girl had probably been beaten and raped, and was now lying dead in a gutter somewhere?  
  
Ami and the others, however, knew differently. They all knew what had happened to Usagi, but they obviously couldn't say a damn thing. Not one person could know about the Sailor Senshi, their missions, or anything else about them at all. No, they had to lie to everyone, the police, the reporters, even poor Mrs. Tsukino, and say that they knew nothing.  
  
"We had all gone into the Cherry Hill Temple, officer, when Usagi said that she had forgotten something at home. She said she was going to go back to get it, just before she promised us she would be right back. That was the last time any of us ever saw her again…" Ami growled to herself, letting the tension and guilt of the past few days seep into her mind. "Damn filthy lies…all of it…"  
  
That was the story that all of the girls and Mamoru told, over and over to the hundreds of mindless police drones, all asking the same questions, all of them wanting to know the same thing; 'What happened to Usagi Tsukino?'  
  
Both Minako and Makoto turned their heads and looked at the blue-haired disturber of silence. She had never burst out like that before, but they understood. They understood that it was only because of recent events that Ami had lost her temper, and they knew what such stress did to people. Within the last two days, Makoto had punched a hole in a wall and knocked out a few of the slimy, sniggering students that had been laughing at Usagi's unfortunate disappearance. Then Minako had just narrowly avoided suspension from school twice for bursting out into peals of maniacal laughter, which changed into hysterical sobbing and eventually lead to her cursing out the teachers during her classes. Then there was Rei. Rei, well, she had been so lost in "thought" that she had accidentally set quiet a few things on fire during her shrine duties, which her Grandfather had to dutifully relieve her of. She was still permitted to perform her fire readings though, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Ami-chan…" Makoto walked over and stood quietly behind her friend before resting a hand ever so gingerly upon her shoulder. Words did not always need to be spoken for someone to know that their friends stood behind them.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"…I know Ami-chan. I know." The Soldier of Jupiter, always tall and proud, now looked rather meek and defeated. 'Nothing is fair anymore, is it?' she thought silently, watching the past as it slowly played itself within her mind, like a black and white movie. More anger swelled inside of her. 'Diamond should be dead. Emerald should be dead…but they aren't. They got another chance at life when most of us have to suffer…suffer with the thought that once we go, that is it. The end of the road.' Mako-chan clenched her free fist in anger, tears forming in her eyes. 'Mom and Dad never got a second chance…'  
  
Minako leaned against the wall of Rei's room, tired from the lack of sleep all of them had had as she watched her friends. 'Mako-chan tries too hard to make things right sometimes.' She smiled. "Now it's my turn.'  
  
"But we can't give up now, you guys! We've got too much to lose! We're gonna get Usagi back, and kick Diamond's ever-lovin' ass, am I right?" The blonde captain of the Senshi suddenly shouted, causing both Ami and Mako- chan to jump. They both stared at Minako, who was now grinning like a crazed maniac.  
  
"Am I right?!" She shouted again.  
  
"Uhh…yeah…we'll kick his ass…"  
  
"Right, Minako, we'll just march up to this place where we have no clue as to where it is, bust down the door, and open a can on Diamond and his army. Righty-o."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now say it with a little more gusto! What are we gonna do to Diamond?!"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"Knock him dead." Came the monotone, emotionless replies. Minako however, chose to ignore this. Feigning deafness and sounding very much like a bad Richard Simmons tape, she cupped her hand to her ear, leaned forward and shouted again.  
  
"I can't hear you! I said, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TO DIAMOND WHEN WE FIND HIM!?"  
  
"KICK HIS ASS!"  
  
'Now who says a little shouting group therapy never helped anyone?' Sailor Venus grinned as she heard the unified voices of Ami and Mako-chan shouting exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
"That's much better!" She shrilled. Turning her blue gaze to Ami, she began giving commands. "Ami, keep working on that computer data, we're going to need it. Mako-chan, you get busy too!" Minako was on a roll now, and just watching her crazed antics had caused both the Senshi of Jupiter and Mercury to drop their shocked looks, and burst out laughing. The blonde continued as she turned towards the temple's kitchen.  
  
"Now that that is all cleared up…who wants some coffee!!? Nothin' like a good caffeine buzz to get ya going!"  
  
"What in the hell was all that yelling for!? It's three o'clock in the morning! Are you nuts!?" Rei's voice, clearly annoyed, rang from down the darkened chestnut colored hall. "The neighbors are going to have a fit, not to mention Grandpa will tan my hide if he doesn't get his sleep!"  
  
"Oh, we're just having some fun Rei! Minako is right, lighten up! You know, you need to laugh a little more too! We all do." Ami's giggle infested voice wafted down the hall back to the Shinto priestess. Makoto's voice soon followed.  
  
"Hey Rei?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Where's Mamoru? I just realized he's gone."  
  
Rei sighed. "You realized that just now Mako-chan? He's been gone for over an hour! I sent him home to get some rest. He's really been taking everything pretty harshly."  
  
"Hmmm…yeah, that makes sense. Okay Rei…now how about some coffee?"  
  
"No. I'm busy."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No. Now go away, I'm trying to read the flames."  
  
"You know you want some… I have some yummy cookies to go with it too…it would be such a pity that all of these delicious, chocolaty morsels would have to go to waste…"  
  
Silence. Makoto cocked her ear towards the hall, waiting for some sort of answer. The only thing that greeted her was more silence…then the shuffling of feet as someone came down the darkened passageway. She grinned, knowing that she had won the battle.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist, Rei!"  
  
"Quiet, you. Just hand over the cookies, and nobody gets singed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you like it Mamo-chan?" Usagi's face lit up the television screen and Mamoru's blackened apartment as he silently watched the home video of his birthday from the year before, the one he had taped with the brand new recorder the girls had given him.  
  
"Of course I do, Usa-ko, it's the greatest! Although, I have gotten something much, much better…"  
  
The camera bobbed as the lens zoomed in on Usagi, her bright blue eyes going slightly gray as she pursed her lips in the perfect pout. Obviously, Mamo-chan had been the one behind the camera, because nobody else would have zoomed in on just her, with everything else going on at the party. When the gang had watched it earlier, the girls simply could not stop laughing when they noticed that the majority of the video was of Usagi. In fact, there were only two shots in the entire thing that didn't have a full view of her in them, the first being when he had just turned on the camera, the lens pointed down at the ground and the second when Mrs. Tsukino had just brought out the birthday cake. Even then, though, there was always some part of Usagi on screen, either her shoe, a fleeting wave of her hand, or her bright, cheery odangos.  
  
"What do you mean you've "gotten something much, much better"? Was it from another girl?"  
  
"It was you, silly! You are the best gift I've ever, ever gotten, or that I ever will get either!" Mamoru was surprised at the joy in his own voice as he listened. He had almost forgotten what joy was…  
  
"Oh you!" Usagi's giggle echoed through the silence. "We'll be together forever, right Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Of course we will, Usa-ko. Together forever!"  
  
Forever. The word itself seemed to repeat and reverberate around him. What a fickle expression it was. Mamoru's thoughts rested on the meaning of this term, "forever". 'Forever is only for those who can protect the one they love…' Sneered a voice filled with self-loathing from the darkest depths of his mind. 'You couldn't even do that, could you? You promised to be there for her for an eternity, and now look where she is…you're pathetic, Mamoru Chiba!' The voice continued to scream. 'Now Diamond has her! You let her go!'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usa-ko. I…I couldn't help you…I couldn't stop him from taking you…" Mamoru mourned aloud, unaccompanied in the deep, heart- wrenching silence of his home, as lonely tears of anguish and despair slowly took their paths down his pale face.  
  
"I…I j-just…couldn't!" Finally, the dam within him shattered, and he could hold his emotions no longer. Sobbing hysterically now, his chest heaving with the pain of one thousand broken hearts, Mamoru dropped to his knees in the dark, finally curling up on the floor of his apartment as he grabbed the jean jacket that his sweet, dear Usa-ko had left as an emergency jacket. "A spare," she had said. "Just incase I'm here, and I need it, okay?"  
  
"I wish you were here right now…" He wept bitterly, pulling the article of clothing close to his heart, wishing with every fiber of his being and soul, that it were Usagi he clung to, instead of merely her jacket. "Because…because I need you…"  
  
With those last words, Mamoru began to cry even harder, all over again as the television continued to play in the background. He could barely hear as Usagi's chime-like giggle and voice drifted from the speakers, almost giving the illusion that she was there with him.  
  
"I'm going to love you until the end of time, Mamo-chan! For Eternity!"  
  
  
  
*Finis Chapter Trois*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, everybody? What do you think? Is chapter three angst-y or what? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been really busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is not about Diamond or Usagi either, but I had to develop the other characters just a little more and give them a spot in the light for a while. It's basically to make up for not putting any of them in the last chapter. I hope you all have it in your hearts to forgive me, okay? ^^ Oh, and I dedicate this chapter (although a tad on the heart- breaking side) to my fans, but mainly Ms. Bunny Winner, Spirit of Cosmos and Princess Silver Serenity. Thanks you guys, (especially Bunny Winner for checking out and reviewing my other story as well as this one!) I really couldn't have done it with out your support and encouragement. And to all of my fans, you guys have NO IDEA as to how much your kind words mean to me and help me out when I write, so from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all. Now, before I start crying and sobbing my head off, I had better end this! More to come soon, so keep on reading and reviewing! Btw, if I don't get a good amount of reviews, say, oh, at least 18, I won't put up the next chapter! That's right, I'll hold it hostage!! Why? Because I'm evil like that, and I just enjoy it way too much! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
*~*Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion*~* 


	4. Cherry Blossom?! A New Friend Among Enem...

Disclaimer: Damn Disclaimer, making me feel bad when I know that I'm not going to ever own Sailor Moon or Slayers, (I want Xelloss-sama…I NEED Xelloss)…Well, you know the rest. Please don't sue me, the idea's and opinions expressed here are not necessarily those of Mr. Boji B. Bojangles (copyright!! You can't have my Boji B!), my monkey friend, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda…I make-y no profit, you make-y no court case.  
  
1 BAuthor's Rants and Raves/B  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Yeeeaah! ::Is dancing happily around her computer:: School is almost out, school is almost out!  
  
Xelloss: My, my, you seem very pleased, don't you?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Xelloss-sama?!!? YIEK!! ::glomps Xelloss, purring happily:: Tee hee…Xelloss-sama…kawaii…^-^  
  
Xelloss: O.o;;; Oh dear me… ::pats her head awkwardly:: Now, you know I'm happy to see you too, but perhaps we should get on with the story, yes? ::grunts as he futilely tries to pry Lady Illusion off of him with his staff as a crow bar:: You know how terribly upset Diamond gets when I "steal his spotlight." ::mumbles something very much like "Diamond" and "vanity complex"::  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Hmm? Oh, yeah, the story! Right! First things first! This mazoku here, ladies and gentlemen, ::points to Xelloss-sama:: is one of my muses/helpers/members of my bishounen harem, Xelloss Metallium, the Mysterious Trickster Priest!  
  
Xelloss: ::bows gracefully:: Charmed, I'm sure. ^-^  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::swoons:: Mega…kawaii…………Whoa! ^^;; Anyhoo, Xel here helps me out by sparking my writing muse, keeping me on track when I go off into slight tangents—  
  
Xelloss: ::clears throat:: Forgive me for interrupting, but "slight tangents?" -.o  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::glares at Xel:: Yes, "slight tangents." Now be quiet so I can finish my crazed ranting! Where was I? Oh yeah, he helps me stay on track, and he's just so damn cute! Not to mention he's really good at keeping my plot and story line a secret. How about a demonstration? ::turns to Xelloss:: Xelloss, what is going to happen Usagi in the next chapter of my fanfic?  
  
Xelloss: ::Winks, grins, and shakes finger(The infamous "Xelloss Pose"):: Sore wa Himitsu Desu!! (means "That's is a secret!" in Japanese just for those of you who don't know that.) ^.~  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos: ::beams proudly:: Good boy, Xelloss! ^-^  
  
Xelloss: -.-;; Why me?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Because I like you, silly! Anyhoo—  
  
Xelloss: ::sighs loudly:: Ms. Illusion, honestly now! We really need to get this next chapter going, and we won't be able to do so if you do not cease your incessant jabbering, besides—  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::is trying to control anger, but can't stop eyebrow from twitching:: Excuse…you? "Incessant jabbering?" This com—  
  
Xelloss:: Besides, if you don't hurry, then we can't… ::Grins mischievously and leans over, whispering something in Lady Eternal Cosmos' ear that causes her eyes to grow wide, her face to blush 31 different shades of red, and a nosebleed to come on:: So, shall we?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::cramming tissues under her nose to stop the bleeding while Xelloss places an arm around her waste:: TO THE STORY!! Next chapter, read it and review it please. Thanks much. Let's go Xelloss, NOW.  
  
Xelloss: ::still grinning like a crazed maniac:: Whatever you say…until next time, minna-san! Ja ne! ::both Xelloss and LECI teleport…um…elsewhere and the story begins…sort of…::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"The nerve of that—that JERK!!" Usagi stammered furiously as she stormed around her 'room', cursing and swearing out Diamond, her captor, using every word under the sun. Night had fallen where the Soldier of the Moon was, and her room had taken on an unearthly luster. Whatever dim lighting there was, it seemed to frolic and mirror off the massive walls of crystal and marble that contained her. The large French doors of gemstone that lead out onto the balcony were open, letting in a cool and caressing summer breeze that was almost calming to Serenity…almost. 'Oh no you don't…' The girl mentally growled to herself. 'I'm not finished with you yet…' There was more anger to be released, more hatred to let flow over the threshold.  
  
"Kidnapping me—ME, of all people!! Diamond, why you-- you are nothing but a heartless, hormone-obsessed bastard!! Do you hear me? A BASTARD!" She finally finished, shouting at the ceiling, although she knew in her heart that Diamond was not hiding anywhere near there and he probably wouldn't have heard her anyways. It would have been the understatement of the Silver Millennium to say that Ms. Tsukino was not happy hostage.  
  
Feeling deflated and emotionally drained, the Princess of the Moon flopped down onto the nearest piece of furniture, a silvery-white, golden- rimmed day bed. As soon as her body hit the soft and fragrant fabric, she sighed aloud, letting her pale limbs and bejeweled head sag and droop. 'I'm so tired…' Her thoughts whispered. 'And I'm…lonely.' Deep within Usagi's chest, the sharp pang of discord and despair that had plagued her before now turned into a gut-wrenching ache, causing a flood of emotions to go surging throughout every inch of her body. 'I can't cry now…' Her mind panicked as her eyes ignored the will of her psyche and began to well up with hot and salty tears. 'I will not cry—I'll—I'll think of Mamo-chan! That'll make me happy!'  
  
Mamoru. The love she had left behind when Emerald captured her—no, when Prince Diamond had called for her abduction. Usagi could almost smell Mamo- chan's strong and warm earthy aroma, the exact fragrance that lovingly enveloped her when he wrapped his toned, muscular arms around her. The ache deep within the Princess gently began to dull, however, it did not depart completely.  
  
"Does Endymion love me?" She wondered aloud. "Is he even looking for me right now?"  
  
Serenity's questions were met with silence… until a small, sweet voice--one sounding full of reason, truth and wisdom beyond the years of anyone she had ever heard—answered simply.  
  
"Perhaps he loves you, perhaps he does not…but you know deep in your heart, My Lady that Lord Diamond does."  
  
Chills ran up and down Usagi's spine as she realized she was not alone. Whipping around in her chair, she commanded, "Who are you, and why are you in my chambers? I have given no one authority to enter, and here you are telling me blatant lies?!"  
  
Usagi was surprised as soon as she heard the words that came out of her mouth. 'Was that me?' She inquired half-mindedly. 'Those words passed *my* lips, however, they sounded…oh, I don't know…more regal, possibly?'  
  
Turning back to the situation at hand, Usagi spun, ready and expecting to fight, and drew in a sharp breath when she saw…a little girl. Or was it a tiny fairy child? Either way, the creature that stood rather coyly just behind the billowing curtains of the balcony doors had a fantastical quality about her. Her voice was hauntingly sweet and child-like, like the soft tinkling of wind chimes caught up gently within the summer evening's breeze. It too, seemed to come and go with the wind. Everything about this girl was unsettling, yet calming all in the same moment; not to mention, everything she wore was of the softest petal pink.  
  
"I express regret My Lady, and I hope that you will accept my sincerest apologies if I have caused you any distress. Truly, it was not my intention to do so."  
  
"Oh…um, no…no trouble… at all…" The Princess began to reply rather dreamily, still trying to figure out what to make of this uniquely wonderful child. "Just, if you would please…could you step into the light, so that I could see you a little better?"  
  
"Of course, My Lady."  
  
From the shadows emerged a girl's petite form, looking to be at the very oldest, only 11 years old, and upon closer inspection, Usagi noticed that even her eyes were of a very soft rosy gray. Her face was pale and delicate, but also filled with a tender youth and curiosity that shone brilliantly through her eyes. 'I want to know more about you.' Her eyes seemed to smile and dance as they relayed this message. 'I want to be a friend…'  
  
'Well, her clothing is very…different,' thought Usagi as she looked up and down over her. 'Almost as if she came directly out of Alice in Wonderland.' Indeed, they were rather whimsical and fantastical. Her dress, just below her knees, looked as if the entire thing had been made of giant cherry blossom petals, along with a tiny hat, similar to the hat of a French maid and a nurse, was also made of the same material. Short cropped, pink hair fluffed and framed her face nicely, just making her look even more so imaginary.  
  
"Is there something My Lady does not like about my appearance?" The youth queried graciously.  
  
The Moon Princess seemed genuinely attracted to this girl. Maybe this was someone who she could confide in while she was here—until Mamo-chan came to rescue her, of course.  
  
"No, I think I like you very much." Usagi smiled warmly. "But I am kind of curious to know who you are."  
  
"I am a servant sent to you, My Lady, and you alone, by his Highness, Prince Diamond. I am to follow your every command and whim…except if you ask to leave. I can't help you there." The girl added, sticking her tongue out and giggling for effect.  
  
"But what is your name? You have a name, don't you?"  
  
The girl paused for the first time, and seemed to be in a split second of deep thought. "No…" She started slowly and began blushing slightly, as if what she was about to say was some embarrassing consequence of something she had done. "I don't think I have a name…for you see…I don't think I've been alive very long, My Lady."  
  
"Well, what did Diamond call you?"  
  
"He mainly referred to me as 'You, there.' Would that possibly be my name?"  
  
Usagi practically choked.  
  
"He didn't give you a decent name!?" She started to feel the heat of anger rise within her once again, but quickly calmed her raging nerves.  
  
"Figures," She scoffed. "Leave it to the Prince of Idiots to not even give some cute little kid her own name. Geez, what a jackass." Sailor Moon paused for a moment, contemplating as to what might be a good name for this child to take on. 'She needs something that helps describe her…but it has to be cute!' Usagi's brow crinkled in reflection. 'Hmmm…you know what? She reminds me of the Cherry Blossom petals that fall like snow during the festival at home…That's it!!'  
  
Eagerly, the Silver Moon Princess piped up, "Because you remind me so much of cherry blossoms, why don't I call you just that; Cherry Blossom. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Anything you pick My Lady, is wonderful for me."  
  
"No, forget what I think. My question is 'do you like the name 'Cherry Blossom'? I am not going to name you something you hate. That would be rude and unkind—like that jellyfish no baka, Diamond." Usagi mumbled under breath.  
  
Cherry Blossom grinned widely. "I like it very much, My Lady. But maybe—if it's not too much to ask—could you perhaps call me Cherry-chan for short?"  
  
Laughing happily, for the first time in a long while, Usagi stood, strode over to where Cherry Blossom stood and took her gently by the hands. "It's a deal, Cherry-chan. I'm Usagi, and I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope we become awfully good friends while we're together."  
  
Joining in Usagi's merriment with the sweet, twinkling laughter of her own, Cherry clasped the Princess' hand in her own small, delicate ones and shook them as she jumped up and down with excitement, causing the tiny little bells on her shoes to tinkle joyously. "Me too, My Lady! And I thank you for my name—my first real name!"  
  
"No problem Cherry-chan, but could you do me just one favor?"  
  
Cherry's pink head bobbed up and down anxiously. "Anything, My Lady."  
  
"Do me a favor, and please don't call me that. Since we are going to be friends, I would like you to call me Usagi, like all of my other friends do, okay?"  
  
"But My Lady, his Highness Prince Diamond specifically ordered me not to call you anything but 'My Lady', 'Your Highness', or anything else along those lines." She looked sheepish again. "I am not permitted to call you by your first name. That would be rude and disrespectful of your position."  
  
Diamond again. 'Why does he always seem to come up in practically every conversation I have? Oh—wait, that's right—he only KIDNAPPED ME!!' The voice in the captive girl's mind snapped bitterly as she rolled her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Look Cherry-chan, I want you to forget what Diamond said, got it? Screw him, you are under my care now. Besides, it's not like my current 'position' is the greatest. And if he dares to even *think* about hurting you in any way, he'll have to take it up with me." Just to make her point clear, Usagi threw a few menacing punches in her free hand with the fist she had clenched in aggravation. 'Although I'm more worried about what he would do to me if he got me alone again rather than what I could ever do to him.' She gulped nervously and turned red as some rather bawdy visions ran thru her mind's eye. Cherry-chan didn't seem to notice though, as the little blossom fairy took a timid step back from Usagi, her stormy rose- colored eyes wide with a strange mixture of fascination…and fear.  
  
"Ms. Usagi. Got it."  
  
"Ms. Usagi?" The Golden Haired girl sighed loudly. "Well, it's close enough, I guess…Oh! And let's keep everything we talk about a secret, all right? The last thing I need is Prince Diamond using something I said during a girl's talk against me."  
  
Deep, ice-like laughter rang from the shadows.  
  
"Now there's an ingenious idea! Using your own words against you for my own fiendish plans! How very unique, My Love."  
  
Little Cherry Blossom gasped as she flew down on bended knee. "Your Highness! I—uh—was introducing myself to the Princess, My Lord, just as you asked."  
  
Freezing to her spot, Usagi could vaguely feel a presence as someone step behind her—then, a cool hand gently stroking the small of her exposed back. Sparks flew up and down her backbone as the feathery soft caresses ceased, and the hand moved further up spine, leaving a trail of chills and tingles as the went. 'Oh no…'  
  
Finally snapping out of her trance, the Moon Princess swung around and landed an extremely hard *SMACK* across the Silver Princes' unsuspecting face.  
  
"Don't you *dare* touch me like that--or any other way—ever, *ever* again. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed thru clenched teeth. Diamond just stood there staring at her in complete and utter shock, his hand hovering protectively above the large red-mark upon his face. Then, as quickly as his shock came; it went and his hand dropped, his eyelashes drooping and shadowing the irate gas-flame blue flare that his eyes had taken on. Usagi though, had just barely caught the glint in the Princes' gaze, that glint that made him seem more sinister, mischievous and crazed than ever before. His eyes seemed to whisper something directly into her mind; 'My, my, my…I'm going to have so much fun with you…'  
  
"Crystal clear, my Dear, crystal." Diamond smiled a secretive, wolfish smirk. Turning to Cherry Blossom, he gave her a thin and tiny glare as he commanded sternly, "You are no longer needed here for tonight. Leave us at once…" He paused, flashing a smug glance at Usagi before adding, "Please."  
  
'Do not let Cherry-chan leave!' A voice in the princess' mind seemed to scream a warning as she panicked. 'Don't let him get you by yourself! You crossed the line when you hit him, and now he's planning something…don't let him catch you!'  
  
"NO!"  
  
Usagi appeared as astounded as both Diamond and Cherry Blossom looked when she realized that she was the person who had just yelled in protest. Her mind went on autopilot as she continued.  
  
"Uh—no, Cherry-chan, I request that you remain here for the next few evenings, I still need you to help me—uh—redecorate! Yeah, that's it! Redecorate!"  
  
"Redecorate, my beautiful goddess?" the Silver Prince questioned mockingly. "I'm afraid that I must disagree with you—for you see—this is my palace and no renovations of any sort will be arranged without my consent. Besides, my love, it is rather late to be starting such a strenuous project, is it not?"  
  
"No—it's never too late to set up a good, long, time consuming task, is it Cherry-chan?" Usagi looked at Cherry with pleading eyes. Poor little Ms. Blossom however, was torn between the two people she had no choice but to obey, and she was very flustered.  
  
"I—uh, guess, Ms. Usagi…" She stammered as her perplexed stare toggled back and forth from Prince Diamond, to Princess Serenity, and back again. Diamond was beginning to lose his control over his temper, because he noticed that he was losing the footing for his intentions—whatever those were. With a swish of his dark, velvety cape, he was beside Cherry-chan, looking down upon her disapprovingly as he prepared to finish this little power struggle, for good.  
  
"Ms. Cherry, we do not require your assistance any longer, and you will leave my presence and that of the princess immediately." He hissed thru clenched teeth. "I brought you into existence, and—believe me—I have no qualms in regards to taking you out. Is that understood?"  
  
The little pink child quivered like a flower petal in the strong breezes of the spring, her rosy eyes clouded with a great fear. "Yes, My Lord." She whispered, passing a pleading look to the Soldier of the Moon that simply said 'Please forgive me…I want to help but I can't…I just can't.'  
  
Usagi knew defeat when it loomed over her like a dark shadow. With a grim smile, she gathered her courage and spoke. "It is alright, Cherry-chan. You may leave if you must…I…I understand." Usagi cursed silently when she noticed that her voice was shaking terribly, and she cursed even more while watching out of the corner of her eye as Diamond seemed to enjoyed he fear she exuded—it was like he was devouring it as some sort of delicacy. The princess watched in a mixture of fear and defeat as Cherry Blossom managed a sympathetic smile, finally stepping back into the shadows…vanishing. 'Now it's time to face the tiger…' she thought stiffly.  
  
Turning his attention to his captive beauty, Diamond licked his pale lips whilst they slowly and seductively curled into a sinister, famished smirk. His azure eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke in his one if his most stunning elementally elegant and fluid tones.  
  
"And now to deal with you…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finis Chapter Quatre  
  
A/N: YAY!! WHOO HOO! I am so happy! Why? Because one of my favorite authors on Fanfiction.net left two, count 'em, TWO reviews for me! The author I'm speaking of is the very talented Ms. Michelle, a.k.a. LotornoMiko! Everyone, if you like my story, you will LOVE hers, so please go read them! Thank you Ms. Michelle for everything, and this chapter and the next are dedicated to you, with lots of Usagi/Diamond scenes at your request (especially in chapter 5!). ^-^ To the rest of my faithful readers, thank you soooo much! I already have the next chapter ready, but I'm going to wait until I get at least 15 reviews to put it up! Chapter 5 is fairly entertaining too, has some steamy bits in it—so get reviewing!  
  
Btw, I hope you like Cherry-chan. Isn't she cute? I decided to put her in my story after I had a dream about her character. Divine intervention? Maybe, but most likely not. A girl can dream though, can't she? (no pun intended, honestly) And I hope you all like the little bits in the beginning w/ me and my bishounen muses. I just did it for some fun. ^^  
  
Thanks much again, and chapter 5 will be up as soon as I get my reviews. Me? Evil? Of course! OH HOHOHOHOHO OH HOHO! ( The Naga the Serpent/Kodachi the Black Rose/Tira and Chocolat Misu Laugh! Gotta love it!)  
  
*~*Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion*~* 


	5. Lessons After Dark?! A Night to Remember...

Disclaimer: As fore-mentioned, in every chapter so far, I do not own the following:  
  
Sailor Moon, or any other characters created by the great Naoko-sama.  
  
Marron Glace & Gateau Mocha (Sorcerer/Bakuretsu Hunters)  
  
Xelloss Metallium & Zelgadiss Greywords (Slayers)  
  
Any other Bishounen that I happen to forget to mention. Cherry-chan, however, belongs to me, and my ambiguously sane mind. Nobody else. Thanks much. End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authoress' Rants and Raves:  
  
Scenario 2; The Unexpected Twist(er)  
  
Marron: Hey Zelgadiss? Have you seen Leci (Short for Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion)? She asked me earlier for some help with some of the serious parts of her fanfic and now I can't find her.  
  
Zelgadiss: ::looks up from the book he's reading:: Uh, no actually. She asked for my help too with some sarcasm, but I haven't run into her since this morning. Highly unusual for Leci if you ask me.  
  
Marron: I agree. She hasn't glomped us once today. Could she not be feeling well?  
  
Zelgadiss: ::shrugs as he sips his coffee:: Beats me. ::thinks for a minute:: Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Xelloss lately either. Where is the fruitcake?  
  
Marron: Hell if I know. The last time I spoke with Xelloss, he said something about 'Leci' and 'a little bit of fun'…::eyes grow wide as the thought *finally* dawns on him:: Are you thinking what I am thinking?  
  
Zelgadiss: ::spits out coffee as the same thought hits him, spraying it everywhere:: Unfortunately, now let's go!  
  
::both run to the area just outside of Xelloss' bedroom door, hearing giggling and voices coming from inside::  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::laughing:: Yiek! No Xelloss! Don't put your hand *there*, put it over *here*!  
  
Xelloss: ::grunts:: You mean here?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: Yeah! That's the spot; much better! Comfy?  
  
Xelloss: Yes, thank you. Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you, dear?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: ::giggles:: Don't you worry about me. If I were you, I would be more worried about myself. ^.^  
  
Xelloss: Oh really?  
  
::Zelgadiss and Marron are both wide-eyed and shocked as they listen through the door::  
  
Marron: You—you don't think she would actually…you know?  
  
Zel: It's not safe to assume, but knowing that fruitcake Xelloss, I wouldn't doubt it.  
  
Marron: ::gulps:: Well, there's only one way to find out…ready?  
  
Zelgadiss: As ready as I'll ever be…NOW!  
  
::Both bishounen burst through the door only to find (oh horrors of horrors!)…Xelloss and Leci playing… Twister! Xelloss is precariously perched above Leci on the mat, about to lose his balance, and Leci is perfectly fine in her position and is acting as the spinner.::  
  
Leci: ::spins again:: Okay Xelloss, see if you can manage this…left hand blue! ::notices Zel and Marron:: Oh, Hiya guys! Wanna play Twister? I'm winning! ::grins insanely::  
  
Xelloss: Come on, it'll be fun! The more the merrier! ::slips and falls as he tries to move his left hand to a blue circle:: Oh sh**!!  
  
LECI: YAY!! I win!! Play again? Marron, Zel; you guys wanna challenge the great and mighty Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion too?  
  
Marron and Zel: ::still a bit shocked:: Uh…no—thanks. We'll be…elsewhere if you need us. ::both leave, but not before throwing a few glares in Xelloss' general direction::  
  
Xelloss: Hmmmm…I wonder what all that was about. ::shrugs:: Oh well. Another game?  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: You're on!  
  
To be continued…  
  
"No Xelloss! Don't put your hand *there*, put it over *here*…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Lessons After Dark?! A Night to Remember!  
  
  
  
"And now to deal with you…" The smile accompanying the Silver Prince's words gave the Princess the distinct sensation of falling, plummeting down a dark tunnel that apparently had no end.  
  
"I fear I have been too—," He pretended to fumble for the right words as he watched with relish the intense and nervous look develop upon his beautiful captive's face. "—Lenient with you regarding the rules of this palace, My Dear. So that is why I believe it is about the perfect time to teach you…" His grin became even more wolfish and dangerous just as he extended his hand out to her in one languid, fluid gesture and added, "A lesson." The Prince finished, purposefully putting the most stress on 'lesson' as he advanced slowly towards her, giving her the chance to flee. Diamond wanted this little—'lecture' to last…he was in the mood for a chase.  
  
However, Usagi wasn't quite thinking about *what* Diamond had planned for this little tutorial—no—for just as the last syllable past Diamonds lips, Usagi could only think of one thing. Run—and run *fast*. Therefore, to put it plainly, she did.  
  
Without a seconds thought, the girl had spun on her heals, and with an amazing speed that only a predator could elicit, was running full tilt towards the nearest exit—the doors leading to the balcony. Diamond chuckled softly to himself, hoping—no, knowing—that that was exactly what she had planned to do. He even stopped a moment, just to give her the advantage, watching her skirts billow out behind her and her celestial tresses wave like spun gold in the heavens. Watching as her small and muscular frame flowed elegantly under her silken robes, he could simply imagine how perfectly lean and smooth her legs were under those bothersome layers of clothing. 'Oh yes,' he thought to himself hungrily, as he began his pursuit of his goddess. 'Victory shall be sweet.'  
  
'You won't make it, you know.' Came that cold, cynical voice from the back of Usagi's mind. 'You finally pushed his last button, and now—well, now he's nothing short of insanely determined to get you. You might as well just turn around and take it with some dignity.'  
  
Usagi was too breathless to respond to her inner voice, she still had some running to do. Those beautiful crystal French doors where so close; just a few steps further. That however, didn't stop her from thinking about what he was going to do to her after he caught her. Usagi knew it was inevitable, but she refused give him the satisfaction of watching her yield to him.  
  
"If there is anywhere I am going, it isn't going to be without a fight!"  
  
"Is that so?" Came a familiar elemental voice of ice and flowing water from right behind the Soldier of the Moon. "How simply entertaining! Because I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Wait? How did you—?" Her words cut off, Usagi screamed as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pinning her own arms to her sides and rendering her practically helpless. What scared the princess the most was that she didn't know whether Diamond was going to kiss her, kill her, or both.  
  
'Okay! Calm down!' Her mind coached rigidly. 'You need to think of something quickly. If only you could give him a good shove, or a kick in the right place, then you could make it for the doors to the hallway.' At that moment, it clicked. Usagi struggled furiously for a good few minutes as the Prince held her tightly, until she finally stopped, breathless.  
  
"Okay, Diamond," She wheezed. "You—win. Just—let go—of me—I can walk—on my own." Usagi began to shift under his clutch so that when he released her, she could face him. She just prayed that this would convince him that she had given up; yielded to his kisses. 'Please let this work, please let this work.' She repeated mentally, waiting for him to—hopefully—loosen his grip.  
  
"Ow—you're squeezing to tightly!" A yelp came from the captive woman in Diamond's arms. "Just loosen up a bit! I won't run, alright?" Her question was met with silence. Usagi could almost feel the intensity of the internal struggle that Prince Diamond was involved in.  
  
'She gave up too quickly,' reasoned one half of his mind. 'Something is not right. Do not let her go, just drag her back to the bed—then you'll have her where you want her.'  
  
Another part of the Prince, however, had a different opinion. 'She yielded to you because she knows she can't fight your strength, your agility—the intensity of your desire. Let her go slowly, and let her come willingly. Once she is facing you, you can claim her lips with your own.'  
  
She breathed a deep sigh of relief as he did begin to let her go, only making sure that she was indeed turning towards him, and not in some other random direction.  
  
"I didn't expect you to give up so easily, My Love." He drawled, teasing her. "I must say I am rather disappointed." 'Finally,' The deciding portion of his mind seemed to scream. 'She is finally yours!'  
  
"Well," Usagi began shyly, not quite looking Diamond in the eyes as she spoke. "I am kind of—."  
  
*Now!*  
  
Stopping mid-sentence, Usagi brought her knee up hard, hitting Diamond where it hurt the most, making him gasp with pain. 'Well somebody obviously wasn't expecting the unexpected!' Her inner voice chided in a rather chipper tone. The Silver Prince's name suddenly became much more appropriate as his face seemed to change to different shades of white and gray. He slowly slumped to the ground, clutching…clutching—well you get the idea.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Sunshine!" Usagi smirked as she stepped over him and began to sprint towards her chamber doors. "It's nothing personal, really!"  
  
Diamond managed to squeak something, but by the time he would have gotten it at an audible tone, Usagi was already bursting through the great entrance into the dimly lit passageway.  
  
"Crap!" She sputtered as soon as she slammed shut the doors that lay behind her. Leaning up against the cool surface, breathing and panting heavily, she moaned aloud, "Which way do I go now?"  
  
Her panicked blue eyes flew from side to side of the darkened hall, her mind growing dizzy from a mixture of confusion and exhaustion. Left? Or perhaps right? Usagi felt her stomach drop when she realized that she had never been outside of her elegant prison, and now that she finally did make it out, she had no clue as to where to go. If the Goddess of the Moon knew Diamond well enough, she already had the idea that his palace was a labyrinth with twists and turns that could lead to death, or in her case, worse. A dead end.  
  
"A decision has to made, and it has to be made quickly." The escapee concluded bitterly. "It's only a matter of time before Prince Alarming recovers, and when he does, boy, is he going to be pissed."  
  
With that final thought, Usagi turned to her unlit left and darted into the unknown, running for all she was worth. Her lungs began to burn, screaming for her to stop, to take those much-needed gulps of pure, clean glorious air, but the soldier of the moon continued to sprint, until finally, she dropped to her knees, her body finally winning the battle for breath.  
  
Gasping and wheezing hoarsely, the Moon Princess felt her body tremble and shake, before the passage before her began to swirl and sway before her very gaze. 'Not good, this is definitely, definitely not good.' She groaned telepathically, letting her eyes close and her body lean up against the wall she had collapsed near.  
  
"This—couldn't possibly—get any worse."  
  
"USAGI!" Diamonds infuriated roar echoed down the halls, piercing and shattering the thin veil of silence that had just drifted down upon the runaway bride. Diamond was getting closer and closer, and the situation by far, had just gotten considerably worse.  
  
"Damnit!" Usagi cursed aloud as she jumped to her feet, just barely being able to keep her balance. "I just had to say that, didn't I? Couldn't leave well enough alone, nope! I had to go and screw myself over with the cliché of the century!"  
  
She wobbled warily, propping herself up against the wall for support, only to have something hard and cold jab into her side. The golden haired girl jumped from the shock, again swearing loudly.  
  
"Wha? What the hell?" She squinted, wrapping her hands around the smooth, cool, rounded—yes! Never in Usagi's life had she been so happy about seeing a doorknob, for where there is a doorknob, a door follows not to far behind.  
  
"USAGI! STOP THIS INSTANT! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" A voice of ice shards and deep, stabbing winter winds rang from the darkness again, sending a jolt of sheer terror and panic through the girl. She could feel Diamond's obvious wrath pouring and flowing like water from a broken dam all over the threshold.  
  
Meanwhile, at the doorknob, her hands fumbled and worked frantically, pushing, twisting and tugging at it. She was just about to give up and make another run for it when all of a sudden she distinctly heard a small 'click', and the great door swung open.  
  
"Yes!" Usagi hissed ecstatically as she flew into the pitch black room without a second's thought. She didn't care what was in that room; anything was better than dealing with Diamond. But that was until the lights flicked on, the door slammed and locked behind her, and the cold realization that she had jumped from the frying pan into the fire had hit her. She had just waltzed into Prince Diamond's room.  
  
With an angry and frightened cry, Usagi flung herself at the crystal doors, not very much unlike her own, and began to beat futilely against it with her small and delicate fists.  
  
"NO! LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!"  
  
"Nobody can hear you scream, you know." A deep, sultry voice purred in the moon goddess' ear, it's warm breath sending electrical jolts of fear—and excitement—through every vein in her body. Diamond's seductive and musical voice continued.  
  
"With the exception of me, of course." He issued a throaty chuckle. "But then again—I want you to scream…"  
  
Before Diamond's comment had even registered within Usagi's mind, rough, strong hands had grabbed her wrists, spun her around, and now had her slammed up violently against the wall. All she could manage was a tiny squeak as blazing white sparks of pain shot up her arms. She turned her face away and shut her clouding blue eyes. Usagi couldn't face Diamond. Not like this.  
  
"Diamond…please, let go…you're hurting me…please…" She pleaded in a weak and breathy voice. "Just…please don't harm me…"  
  
Prince Diamond stood and watched his prey for a moment with livid azure eyes, trying his damnedest not snap, not to lose control and devour her like a starving wild animal. He was famished for the sight of her, the smell of her, the look and feel of her—the taste of her. His anger only made him want her more, want to disregard rules, manners, simple morals—everything—and take what was his, but he couldn't lose control…no, he was too strong for that.  
  
'Usagi deserves what she gets, and you know it.' His subconscious chided. 'Make her know that she can't ever pull a stunt like this again…teach her a lesson she'll never forget.'  
  
"No…" He whispered fighting the will of his instincts and desires, still lost deeply in thought.  
  
His trembling prisoner thought she heard him say something, so ever so slowly; she turned to face him, warily opening one crystal blue eye.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance and realizing that he had been speaking aloud, Diamond came up with an excellent recovery.  
  
"No!" He growled as he brought his face closer to hers, his eyes flashing the color of the stormy seas.  
  
"You have crossed the line tonight. From the time when you first came here, I have given and given, but received nothing in return. Usagi, I have waited far too long, and enough is enough." His eyes narrowed menacingly as leaned in to murmur in her ear, "I am at last going to take what is mine…"  
  
As quick as a striking cobra, the prince claimed her lips with his own, his tongue forcing her mouth to open, allowing him to explore further. But before Usagi could respond in any way, Diamond had pulled away from her and had proceeded to lift her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey—HEY! What are you doing?! Put me down!" The Soldier of the Moon cried out in alarm and protest. The Silver Prince merely laughed.  
  
"Scream as much as you would like to, my Dear. You aren't going to stop me." He beamed wickedly, his eyelashes drooping and covering the truth that lay hidden in his eyes. The girl was frantic. Playing off of Usagi's overwhelming fear, he added coolly, "I hope you aren't tired, Usagi, for I'm afraid there won't be much time for sleeping tonight."  
  
That was it. Diamond had just added the last straw, and the camel's back was now officially broken.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOO!" She shrieked, kicking and flailing madly, just as he threw her down on his bed with a soft *whump*. Then, immediately after, to prevent his goddess from escaping, he joined Usagi, straddling her between his toned and muscular legs.  
  
"Although I truly value your opinion, my virgin angel, I don't really believe you have any say in the agenda for the evening. Tough luck—or, more appropriately, simply think of it as tough love." Diamond's grin knew no boundaries as he pinned her down, holding her arms above her head with one of his broad, pale hands, leaving her vulnerable and open to his bold advances.  
  
Stopping, Prince Diamond looked down at the beauty beneath him, her cheeks flushed a rosy, vibrant pink, her eyes an amazing, determined electric blue even as she glared at him, her pursed lips as soft and smooth as the petals of a rosebud. Usagi's golden hair had come out of her usual odangos and now spilled out in luxurious tendrils around her, framing her perfect figure. His gaze sinking lower, he watched as her gorgeously rounded chest rose and fell with every breath she took…and she was all his. This would definitely be one hell of a night to remember.  
  
"You have no idea, do you?" He questioned quietly as his free hand gently moved a stray lock of hair from her face. His touch was as soft as a cat's paw, like the whispery flutter of a moth's wings. "How much I love you?"  
  
Usagi simply stared up at him, his silver hair hanging down like shimmering drapes around his handsomely masculine face. His deep, gas flame and ice blue eyes watching her anxiously, admiringly. What could she say to him? The guy that had stolen her from her friends and family, her boyfriend, whom she loved and missed immensely, all because he claimed to love her? Usagi hated Diamond, but all in the same moment, she couldn't help but feel *something* for him. Especially when he was so open and sincere, like he had just ripped out his heart and was now holding it out to her, saying nothing, but letting the pleading look in his eyes and his actions speak for him.  
  
'Please, don't refuse me…' His wounded gaze seemed to talk softly. "Don't hurt me Usagi...I need you…' How could she hate him when he was so vulnerable?  
  
'But what about Mamo-chan?' Sailor Moon's mental voice answered stiffly. 'Diamond has hurt so many of the people you love…are you going to let him get away with that? If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have hurt the ones that you hold dear.'  
  
"No. You don't love me, Diamond. You hurt my friends and family, you hurt Mamoru—you hurt me." Usagi looked away. "I don't believe you care at all beyond your own selfish desires."  
  
Astonishment. Resentment. Fury and annoyance. Indifference. The gaze of the Silver Prince cycled through this once, before slipping into a numbing, cold void. Usagi had squarely hit Diamond's only weak spot…his heart. He sighed deeply.  
  
"So this is the game you wish to play, is it, My Love?" He smiled a very grim smirk. "Very well, because I value good sportsmanship, I'll play along—and you will see what a skilled player I am." He dove for Usagi's open neck.  
  
With a startled gasp, she froze stiff as she felt his lips, his tongue, his teeth gently moving down, lower and lower, his kisses as soft as twilight. He was so gentle…so disarming…. Diamond could weave a silken web of seduction and danger; excitement and passion, and gently manage to entrap you in it, causing all senses to be lost within a darkened net speckled with ice and dew drops, a sinister trap unlike any other.  
  
"Stop…" Usagi heard herself murmur, even barely audible to her own ears. Diamond must have heard though, because although he didn't stop his kisses, he did begin to move back up again. Lifting his silver mane, he brought his lips to hers, gently kissing her lower lip, savoring the princess.  
  
Though her mind screamed against it, her body ached to respond to his light touches, his sensual kisses. Diamond continued to tempt her mouth with his, using mesmerizing patterns to draw her tongue into a tango with his. Before Usagi was even conscious of her actions, her captor had released her arms, and she was clinging to him fervently, unaware of the frantic whimpering sounds she made as the soft kisses developed into deep, slow blooming ones, and then into white, hot passionate ones. Everywhere she touched him she felt fire and ice, and when he touched her, shocks of sweet electricity coursed throughout her entire body, making her only want more. Diamond was the first to pull away, for the need for air was growing quite urgent.  
  
"Can't you see how it is with us, Usagi?" He gasped, trying to dive in for another round. "You belong to me—." She stopped, suddenly fully awake to what had just transpired, and thrusting him roughly away, she spat,  
  
"I belong to no other but Mamo-chan—least of all you."  
  
Diamond's eyes flashed irately, and Usagi instantly wished she hadn't just said what she'd said. The Moon Princess knew that even the Silver Prince had a breaking point…and she had just crossed it.  
  
"That is it." He snarled, grabbing her arms forcefully. "I am at my wit's end and my patience with you has—just—run—out." With a snap of his fingers, chains and cuffs appeared at each post of his bed, and within seconds, Usagi was shackled once again to another bed.  
  
Frantically, she began to plead with him.  
  
"Diamond, no, wait! Please—stop—I'm sorry!"  
  
"You're apologies come too late my Dear, and now you must face your fate. What happened to the kindness you were supposed to show when I bared my heart and very soul to you, hmmmm?" He spat vindictively, as he finished tying her down. "But rest assured My Love, I won't be as nearly as brutal with your body as you were with my love for you. Even I'm not *that* cruel."  
  
Stiffly, he stood up and walked over to his dresser, now free to move around without the worry that his caged angel would try to fly.  
  
"I'm just scared! You're moving too quickly for me! I—"  
  
Usagi's pleas were cute drastically short as Diamond proceeded to remove his satin shirt, revealing nothing less than well toned, beautiful pale muscles, just slightly glistening from the lovely little romp they had both partaken in. He noticed her silence as soon as his upper garments were off.  
  
"If I would have done this a little earlier, perhaps you would have kept your mouth shut, as it seems you have no trouble doing now." His face sported a rakish, devil-may-care grin, but his eyes still mirrored his pain, anger and malice. Hell hath no fury like a dark prince scorned.  
  
"I—I—I…"  
  
"You what, my love?" He queried as he vanished and re-appeared lying on his side next to Usagi. "Have more degrading comments for those who simply try and express their undying devotion and affection for you? Or perhaps you would rather like to rip out my heart and stomp on it? Does that suit you?"  
  
He slowly moved his hand to the lace that was holding her bodice up, and ever so slowly began to undo it, hook by hook. She let out a loud, unmistakable gasp when he invaded her personal space, when just then; her fatigue from the week had begun to catch up with her. The room was spinning and swaying again. 'Must not pass out…I have to stay awake…' she thought weakly, while everything began to grow darker and darker.  
  
Diamond had just finished the last hook, and was about to slowly slip the bodice off her slender frame, when all of a sudden, she simply passed out. Right there, in his arms, knocked out cold, her pale head drooping and her golden hair loosing its normal healthy luster.  
  
"Wonderful. Just fabulous." He mumbled half-humouredly. "I really don't know whether to take this as a complement or some sort of horrible insult." Diamond frowned as he gently laid back her body, careful to make sure that she would be comfortable, growing uncomfortable as he realized that she looked more like a broken doll than the beautiful moon goddess that he had grown to love.  
  
'You can take her now…' A snide voice in his mind banks remarked. 'She won't be able to stop you like this…'  
  
"No, I would never do that. Regardless of what she thinks, I love her more than life itself." Diamond disagreed with his inner voice aloud. "However, there is no reason as to why I can't let her *think* that she's lost her chastity to me…" The princes' trademark trickster grin slowly made it's way onto his elegantly featured face. Oh yes, this certainly would be a night to remember…  
  
Finis Chapter Cinq  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I AM SO SORRY!! Please forgive me, all of you! I would have updated sooner, but my computer was on the verge of crashing, and I lost practically everything! AOHELL wouldn't let me get on my screen name, so for now, if anyone wants to or needs to get a hold of me, e-mail me at EternalCIllusion@aol.com. Hopefully, I'll be able to retrieve it. But here is chapter five, just as I promised! Please read and review, and tell me what you think!  
  
Now, for notes regarding my reviews and other matters of business:  
  
First off, this Chapter is dedicated to both LotornoMiko, and Lina Inverse the Dramata, two of my absolute favorite authors of ALL TIME (Go you!!)! Go read their stories and leave a review, or they'll come tell me, and I won't put up the next chapter for this story! Yeah! On a little side note, I will demand 10 reviews for this chapter only, seeing as how I'm asking you to go read and review someone else's story too. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed. You shall not be forgotten!  
  
LotornoMiko and Lina Inverse the Dramata: Domo arigato gozimasu! It's the greatest feeling in the world to get positive reviews from two people you hold in high regards. ::adds jokingly:: You're my heroes! ^_-  
  
To Sailor Gundam Fantasy, Thankies sooooo much for the e-mail you sent to me in my darkest hour (or one of them anyways)! With some expert hacking, I was able to access my e-mail for a very short period of time, and was very pleased to find an e-mail from you embedded within all the junk mail I get asking me if I want a credit card or some nasty pictures. But in all seriousness, I thank you. You're words of encouragement really did brighten things up for me. ::sniffles:: I wuv you, man…  
  
Rona: I'm glad you like Cherry-chan, and I do know that Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom. I was going to name her that originally, but I found it too cliché so I named her the English translation, Cherry Blossom. Besides, Cherry-chan just sounds so cute!  
  
To Captive Blonde: Ouchies! Harsh words! Baka atama?! Me? That really hurts…it cuts me down, deep inside. It isn't my fault I have been technologically deprived lately. -.-Please don't yell at me! ::weep:: And as for the fact that I'm assuming (which is a bad habit) you only have 3 days left of school, I have but one thing to say to you. "You suck (and I mean it in the metaphorical sense, not to mean)." I still have 4 full days, and 3 half days full of final exams. Know this, "final exam" is the only word that should be considered the 'F word.'  
  
To Faith: Wow! What a nice review you left, and your writing really is top notch! I really considered your idea for quite a while (especially with all the free time that I had because my computer decided to take a nice long vacation…grrr…), but when I tried to fit it with the other events that I'm planning for the story line, it didn't really fit. I'm not sure what I'll do will Mamoru though…I pretty sure I might kill him off, it'll be easier to work it into the story that way. Besides, in practically all the seasons, he get killed or mortally wounded at least once. Perhaps this is a sign? It just might be my duty to follow through with what the animators could never pull-off, for fear of a decrease in ratings. But thank you though, it really helps to have good feedback from fellow authors such as myself.  
  
And to finally finish things off, a special domo arigato to all those of you who have stuck it out with me from the beginning but haven't yet been fully recognized. (so many wonderful people to write about, so little time!) People like Sonydjsnmix, Xelena, Mecurymari83, Star Child, Blue Angel, black-dragoness, plink, mina, QueenUsako, Middlegirl13, Cat's Meow, Princess Silver Serenity, Aniah, nifer, Mmandy, natsumi, EternalStarBright, Serena-Chan, Shadowcat, Bunny Winner, Spirit of Cosmos, Princess, Angel of Reality, ChibiKuroKoneko, Serenitas, Usagi2005, Bejin, Rakusa, Zackire, Bunny V, smfrvr, Lilkitten, Lizzy (one of my bestest best friends name is Lizzy!), LeaD, Serer, Tiy, Diane, neoprincessmoon, Sailorscoutgrl2, Sailorearth, OtAznBabee, Alison Alexander and Kiki. If there has been anyone I have forgotten, please don't hesitate to tell me. After all, without you guys, I'm nothing, and it's the least that I could do for you.  
  
See ya until next time!  
  
*~*Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion*~* 


	6. Lies and Betrayal!? Women are Difficult!

Chapter 6: Lies and Betrayal?! Women are Difficult!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warmth. Security. Usagi's mental voice sighed as she slowly slipped between realms of consciousness. As feeling crept back into her stiff sleepy limbs, the princess smiled contentedly. Strong muscular arms had a secure but tender hold around her petite frame. They seemed to cradle her close as softly slow and gentle breaths caressed her face, shifting her fallen bangs to and fro, tickling her light crème forehead.  
  
'I'm home.' Her inner voice whispered, hope and happiness welling up within her bosom, bubbling and churning like the fountains of a geyser. 'I have to be home; there's no other explanation for it. How else could I feel so comfortable?' Her thoughts whisked around her mind in a misted state. 'And these arms.they're Mamo-chan's.Oh Goddess, I'm finally home!'  
  
Clumsily gaining control of her body, Usagi slowly turned her face upwards, towards the source of the reassuring breath. The soldier of the moon sat quietly for a few moments, just listening to the soft and leisurely inhales and exhales of her sleeping love. The pace was tranquil and pleasant, content and secure. 'He's obviously sleeping well.like a little boy, all tired out from a rough game of tag.' She giggled soundlessly. 'I think I'll just watch him sleep for a while.so long as I don't wake him.'  
  
Blue eyes fluttering open, their feathered lashes splitting like jet black gates, Usagi allowed her eyes to focus in the dim light.and upon the man who lay next to her, clutching her close like a small child. Sharp but breath-taking features.A pale, strong complexion and long, sooty colored eyelashes hidden by flowing hair of liquid silver.This was definitely *not* Mamoru.  
  
With a mad and terrified shriek, the shocked woman bolted from the bed. Upon looking down, another horrified scream and the frantic grabbing for a pillow told one that a certain princess was anything but decent. Waking instantly with a shout, a very startled and panicked Prince Diamond flew upright. His widened electric blue eyes scanned the room quickly before coming to rest on a lividly flustered Moon Goddess, who, much to his dismay, happened to be covered ever so inconveniently by a pale gold pillow.  
  
"Wha?! What's the matter?" He yelled, his heart still racing from the sudden wake-up call. "Are you alright, Usagi?"  
  
"Am I alright?" She hissed incredulously, her shaking voice growing increasing in volume until it finally leveled off at a hysteric, ear- splitting screech. "AM I ALRIGHT? OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT, YOU DIM- WITTED POOR EXCUSE FOR A NOBLE!! What the f*** is wrong with you?! What in the seven hells are YOU doing, NAKED in MY bed?!" She finished with flames in her eyes, her knuckles in a white clutch, sucking in large gasps of clean, early morning air as she waited for his answer, and another chance to begin her merciless onslaught of seething anger.  
  
The Silver Prince winced as her sharp words, and shrill voice, hit him full force. "Who's bed is this again?" he grumbled to himself as he looked around just to make sure that they were still in his chambers. His mind and memory banks both gave him weak confirmation. Yup, this was his room, his bed all right. "Oy vey, it's way too early for a fight." He groaned a groan barely audible as he placed his hands on his face to shield his eyes from the light that was currently blinding him. Gently massaging some feeling back into the nerve-endings within his face, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and he let loose with a wonderfully sincere sigh.  
  
"So this is how you greet the man who just gave you what could most possibly be the most passionate night of your life?" He queried simply as he collapsed back into the feathery comfort and silence of the bed. Propping himself up on a crooked elbow, he turned on his side and gave his beautiful goddess a look that quite plainly said 'Well? What's your answer?' Feeling more awake now, he added one of his many trademark phrases and a wolfish grin. "How.disappointing."  
  
"What?" Usagi froze, her brow furrowed in an angry, yet insecure frown. "That is absolutely the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" She spat at him. "I would *never* sleep with you, let alone enjoy such a-a traumatic experience!"  
  
Diamond forced his lips to produce a thin, yet clearly visible smile. He wasn't going to let his anger get the best of him-not this time. The Silver prince had a plan, one on which he had the fullest intentions of following through on.  
  
"Oh dear me!" He murmured with a mocking sense of concern and self- contemplation. "And here *I* thought all along that when a woman screamed 'More, more! Don't stop!' she was actually enjoying herself!" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly as he shook his head, his silver mane catching the beams of light that shone in thru the glass doors of the balcony. With a smug and triumphant glance, he finished, "Where simply have I been?"  
  
Diamond watched giddily as the color drained from his captive's already pastel face, her currently shaking hands growing more and more unsteady with each and every intake of oxygen. There was no way that she could have betrayed Mamo-chan.was there? Usagi fought hard to remember last night, but no matter how she tried-she couldn't-she just couldn't remember one thing after passing out. The princess lurched forward as if she was about to be sick, grabbing the edge of the bed as an anchor. The strong and painfully harsh feeling of flaming rocks hit the bottom of her stomach as she fell into a kneeling position, finally coming to rest with her back against the bed. A flood of panic went through Diamond as he watched her fall, but he held himself back. 'You have to let these things happen!' His reasoning barked when he reached out to catch his falling star. 'You cannot let her know you are lying! Then all of this with be for naught!'  
  
The Silver Prince knew his inner voice was right. One slip up and-and, well it was best to just not go there. It took almost all of Diamond's willpower to stay back and watch as Usagi eyes began to well up with tears, and even more willpower to do what he was about to do. 'Please, Usagi,' He pleaded with her mentally, aching to reach out and comfort her. 'Just believe me, forget Mamoru, and let this be over with. I don't want to ever have to lie to you again-it hurts us too much.'  
  
'Get a grip, silly girl!' The goddess' thoughts shattered her silent and dark world of self-loathing and fear. 'You didn't do anything but pass out! Diamond is too weak to take you against your will, and your heart lies too true to Mamo-chan for you to do it yourself! Now turn around, and tell him a thing or two!' Strangely, her heart faltered when the Soldier of the Moon reached the Prince of the Earth's name. Was her heart *always* true to him?  
  
"No." Usagi quavered, her confidence gradually seeping back into her veins, like warm water trickling thru long canals of ice. She shook her head feverishly. "I would never do that-give myself to you. And until the day I return to him, my thoughts will never be without Mamo-chan!"  
  
The Princess of the Moon went pink as she heard Diamond begin to chuckle, then break into an uproarious, deep ringing laughter.  
  
"Oh my dear Usagi!" He chortled with an elementally whimsical air as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "You see, the funny thing is," He sniggered again, as if this was all some great joke, very obviously at the Moon Soldier's expense. He gave her an apologetic grin as he continued. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you see, the funny thing is that you really *did* give yourself to me! Quite willingly, if I may be so bold as to add."  
  
Diamond stretched his arms towards the heavens as he leaned back into the snow-white tranquility of the sheets. His soot colored lashes, as an almost dreamy look bloomed across his face, shadowed his eyes. The princes' silver hair hung down and framed his face like a halo, almost giving his sinister air a more angelic appearance as he seemed to return to a distant, yet very pleasant memory.  
  
"Hmmm." He muttered quietly, his deep ice burg blue gaze fixed on the atmosphere above him. "I'll never forget last night, Usagi.never. If I remember correctly, your thoughts were evidently not with your precious 'Mamo-chan'." Diamond flashed an animalistic grin. "In fact, they were anything *but* with another man."  
  
Usagi could not believe what Diamond was saying. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. It was all too surreal for it to seem right, and she was growing tired of fighting quickly. 'Why don't you just give up, dearie?' A soft voice in the back of her subconscious whispered. 'Is all this fighting really worth it? Do you want to keep pushing and pushing?' Her instincts kicking in, Usagi felt a nauseating wave of fear and anger wash over her once again. 'What exactly are you afraid of?'  
  
Her defenses disintegrating at an alarming pace, the princess decided to give it one last shot, to fight Diamond once more. "If I've said it once, Diamond, I'll say it again." Her tone cracked mid-sentence, displaying her emotions for the Prince to clearly see. "You are a liar. You must have used your-your third eye, or something!" The girl sputtered quickly.  
  
'She's losing, and she knows it.' Thoughts hissed. 'Finish her!' "Oh, I'm sorry that's incorrect. Do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars." The Noble of the Dark Moon teased mercilessly. "It was a sporting try though, my dear. It would have probably worked too, except for one tiny little thing." He held his long and graceful index finger barely two centimeters apart, illustrating 'tiny'. "I don't have my third eye anymore. It's gone." He grinned a Cheshire cat grin as he lifted himself to a sitting position.  
  
'So that's it. It's over. You lost.' Reasoning muttered to Usagi as she went numb. The Lady of the Moon couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she could barely breathe, nothing. What else could she say to Diamond? She had betrayed the love of her life, her everything. Usagi's heart had abandon Mamo-chan.  
  
"Well, well!" Diamond chirped as he rose from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his rippled and light abdomen. "I guess that is the end of that!" With a light-hearted whistle that was by no means sincere, the Silver Prince strode to his bathroom, pulling a deep blood red robe from a nearby easy chair with him, up and onto his shoulder. Stopping in front of his sink, he slowly reached out a hand, and turned on the cold-water faucet.  
  
"Just one more step, and I'll be done.it'll be over, and I can start all over with her. I'll prove my love to you, my Golden Goddess. I'll make you the happiest woman in the universe-just give me the chance." He whispered to his reflection in the mirror, as if convincing it would justify the means of his cruel plan. Cupping his hands, Diamond splashed the cool and refreshing liquid onto his face, scrubbing and scrubbing at the dirt he felt plaguing his face, although he knew perfectly well his image was clean. He just felt filthy, his conscience.  
  
Groping blindly at first for the faucet, then for a towel, the noble patted his face dry, the burgundy red of its fibers absorbing the water. He sighed as he slipped on his robe, one arm, and then the other before tying the embroidered sash tightly at his waist. Giving himself one final glance in the mirror, he nodded his reluctant approval, and headed back to a broken queen.  
  
"Usagi dear!" He called in a staged cheery tone, producing a pale pink silken robe, silver and lavender embroidered flowers and rabbits all along it edges. "Here. This is for you. You seem rather." He dared a quick downward glance at her bare physique as he tried to hide a smirk, draping the fragrant cloth around her slender frame. "Chilly."  
  
Allowing her pull her arms thru, Diamond drew together the edges of the bathrobe and folding one under the other; he tied the sash with trembling but gentle hands. With a final tug, he released both girl and garment, and took a large step back to admire the two.  
  
"Gorgeous-simply gorgeous." Was all he could mutter, his electric azure eyes wide with love, adoration and desire. Usagi's sunlight gold hair hung in light gentle waves, cascading all down her back and around her shoulders with a wild finesse. It surrounded her like an angel's aura, as if it were reflecting the purity and goodness within her heart. The pastel rose of the silk brought out the bit of the flush in her cheeks, and the cherry of her perfectly shaped lips. The color contrasted the cerulean blue in her eyes; bringing them out, making them sparkle. To him, she was beautiful; she was everything.  
  
Usagi however, didn't feel lovely at all. She felt wretched and vile. Disgusted with herself, she could only stand there, frigid and cold, to prevent from collapsing into a fit of uncontrollable, heart-broken sobs. 'What have I done?' She repeated to herself, over and over, a sharp note of anguish and desperation in every word. 'I promised Mamoru eternity.what have I done to him? What have I done to *us*?'  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Diamond grimaced silently as he stepped protectively around and behind his princess, enveloping her within his embrace, drawing her close to his body. Expecting an elbow in the stomach, or worse, another castrating kick, he was slightly shocked and uniquely overjoyed when the soldier of the moon let his strong arms guide her to his body. The Prince was even more amazed when she didn't try to stop him from tenderly pushing her hair to the side, revealing her soft and sweetly fragrant crème colored neck. Deciding to nudge his boundaries a little further, Diamond took a cool finger, and soothingly began to drag it along her jawbone, down her slightly tilted neckline, and then slowly back along the same trail again. He watched intently, waiting for her to turn and sock him, but she remained motionless. Confidence that his plan had finally succeeded began to set in, and, as most everyone knows, once confidence sets in, instant karma is there to kick it right back down.  
  
"Oh Gods, Usagi." He murmured as he began to rain kisses on her open neck joyfully, speaking as he could between each one. "I've needed you so much, and now that you're here, with me, as mine, the joy in my heart knows no boundaries." Remembering to play along with his original plan, he couldn't help but adding, "That Mamoru never appreciated you, did he? That jerk probably wouldn't want anything to do with you if he knew you had slept with someone else-he doesn't love you the way I do-"  
  
Just because Usagi wasn't moving at all, doesn't mean that she wasn't listening to every word that Diamond said. In fact, she had heard everything, and in her current state, it shattered what little control she had left. Slipping from his grip, the princess dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Loud, gasping sobs escaped her chest as she tried to stop crying, all her pain and despair catching up with her. The more she tried to stop weeping, the harder and louder her wails became, the warm, wet tears flowing like miniature floods. Faltering, Diamond mentally kicked himself repeatedly and flew down on bended knee. 'Idiot!!' He cursed soundlessly. 'I am such a stupid prick! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!'  
  
"Please don't cry, I'm so sor-" His apology cut short as he reached out to hold her, Usagi irately swatted his hands away, turning her uncovered face towards the floor and out of sight. 'I have-have to get out of here.I can't stay anymore!' She screamed within the safe walls of her psyche. Rising to her feet shakily, the soldier of the moon spun on her heel and ran towards the door, shoving it open and cutting a sharp corner to her room. The Silver Prince watched her escape from him once again, a helplessly lost look engraved upon his solemn, distressed face.  
  
"This is fantastic, just absolutely perfect. What am I supposed to do now?" He snapped to an empty room, where perhaps the only objects that could hear him, let alone pay any mind, were the bed and the multiple sets of furniture. Placing his fingers on his temples, he began to rub with a sense of pressure, trying to prevent a large headache from already building up.  
  
"Cherry!" He barked suddenly, the raw emotion seeping into his command. "Come here this instant!" He waited until the small pink shimmering cloud of dust materialized into the petite girl know as Cherry-Blossom, the tiny little bells on her shoes singing their little wind-chime like song. "Usagi." He muttered, pointing to the door. "Find her, make sure she receives whatever she wishes, only exception being the ones which we discussed earlier. Do not let her leave your sight, understood?"  
  
"Yes, M'Lord. As you wish-" Came the small, meek reply, the sound itself like the sigh of a spring breeze.  
  
"Oh, and have someone from the kitchen send up four of their strongest drinks, as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, right away, Your Highness."  
  
With another weary wave of his hand, he mumbled another command. "You are dismissed, Cherry." Diamond was about to let her leave at that, until the flashing image of a scolding Usagi raced through his mind, and for her sake, he simply added. "And Cherry? Thank you, your loyalty and good service will not be over-looked."  
  
The little petal child turned, a confused yet contented look worn like a banner. She wasn't quite sure what to do.Prince Diamond had never really thanked his staff before.  
  
"Uh, I thank you, Lord Diamond." She smiled gratefully; her cheeks blushed into an adorable grin. "I am only doing though sir, what you ask of me."  
  
"Very well, Cherry." He flashed a rare, fatigued smile in return. "Now you are officially dismissed.off you go." The Silver Prince waited until he could no longer feel the presence of his servant, before he collapsed onto his bed with soft *whumph* and a groan.  
  
"I hope those drinks get here soon." He buried his head into his comforter, taking a deep breath; he caught Usagi's scent, not only embedded within his bedclothes, but his mind as well. Could he ever escape his infatuation with her? With a profound mental sigh he added 'I'm going to need them.women are so.difficult.'  
  
  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes, Rants and Raves (OF DOOM!!):  
  
AHHHHHHH!! ::runs around in a circle, screaming her head off:: Summer is almost over! I have to go back to school! My vacation has been so busy, I don't even feel remotely relaxed at all! AHHHHHHH! ::calms down:: Whoo.okay then, now that *THAT* is out of my system.how are all you lovely reviewers? ^-^  
  
Oy vey, to be completely honest, I didn't like this chapter very much. I don't think I did as well on it as I did the others, but I suppose that having to write it while moving from computer to computer over a series of days (I haven't been home.so I sneak computer time in elsewhere) is a somewhat decent excuse.eh heh.right? ^-^;; But look on the bright side, it's five in the morning, and I haven't gone to bed because I promised myself I would put something out there for you guys to read! ::sniffles:: Such dedication!  
  
::From off in the distance:: Xelloss: You mean 'Such procrastination!'  
  
::Leci pulls something out of her pocket, sets it on fire, then throws it in Xelloss' direction, whistling happily. Five seconds later, a loud explosion is seen and heard, and a very charred Xelloss teleports in next to Leci, coughing and smoking (not puff cigarette smoking, but on fire smoking)::  
  
Xelloss: ::glares:: You suck, did you know that? -_-  
  
Leci: ::smiles sweetly:: And you shouldn't piss me off. I'm running out of pixie stix, it's five o'clock in the frickin' morning, and I haven't had any sleep or my coffee yet. ::licks fingers and puts out a little flame on Xelloss' hair:: Btw, smoking is a bad habit, you should quit. ^-^  
  
Xelloss: ..  
  
Leci: Anyhoo, if there are no more interruptions, I'll continue. I just posted this to give you guys something until I can get the next chapter out (which should be soon..hopefully.) and to help me get out of my severe writer's block block-party. In the next chapter, things really start to get rolling! I introduce the villain-ness, and although she is just kinda shrouded in shadow the first time you meet her, she is really spiffy! Creepy granted, but spiffy. You also find that someone is not as loyal as they should be, and - well, I'll just leave it at that.  
  
Unfortunately, I won't be doing any special recognition stuff from the reviews on this chapter, but next chapter, I'll do all the reviews from chapter 5 and 6. Just know I love ya guys and that you're the best people out there. ^-^  
  
Coming to our final order of business, want to read a really, really, really, *really* great story? Like Slayers? Like Xelloss (My personal fav), Zelgadiss (A close second), Lina Inverse, Gourry "is it a pickle?" Gabriev and the rest of the cast, plus many other special guest appearances? Like action, adventure, romance (well, of course you like romance, or why in the hell would you be reading this?), mystery, drama, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah? Want me to stop asking such stupid questions?  
  
::hears a big resounding "YES!"::  
  
Alrighty! Then go read "Seyruun High Jinx", by a team known as Rat and Frog, some of *the* most talented people I've ever had the pleasure of reading works from. They are under my favorite stories, and the author name they go by is under my favorite authors, so you have no excuse for not reading it.unless something terrible happens.then you have a good excuse..But anyways, before I start sounding like some cheesy rip off of the "Oprah Winfrey Book Club", this is a really nice work of art. I love reading it, and I have a hard time waiting for the next chapter to come out. Go read. You'll enjoy. Even if you've never seen Slayers, they still make it easy to understand. ::clears throat:: Ahem, and next, we'll have our special guest, life psychologist, Dr. Phil! J/k. lol. I would never do that to you guys, that's just too horrible to endure.  
  
Okay, finally, the last thing. For real. Then I can go to sleep-wonderful, blessed sleep! ^-^ I am holding the next chapter hostage, again, for reviews.again. So tell me something I don't know, you say. Alright then, I will. I'm not going to tell you how many reviews I want. Instead, I'll just wait and when I see enough reviews in my lil' review box, I'll post. Good? Good.  
  
Oh, yeah. Btw, I'm going to be announcing a contest in my next chapters rants and raves.Guess a thing or two, get it correct, and I'll do one of three things, or maybe, if I'm feeling really nice (or nice and drunk, whichever comes first), I'll mix two of them together, my choice on the second one though. It all depends on how busy my schedule gets. Anyhoo, guess whatever it is I want you to guess correctly, and I will either:  
  
Write you a short fanfic with your own characters, and I'll help come up with a story line with you and your approval, of course.  
  
Put you as a fairly important side character in anyone of my stories (There are two more coming! Yay!)  
  
Um.eh heh.I forgot.But no worries! I'll remember eventually. Maybe it was something like "Be a beta reader, get to see all the chapters before anyone else does", I dunno, I can't remember. Have any suggestions for the contest? Tell me!! I would love to hear from you! Just leave it in the review box, or e-mail me, and I'll respond ASAP!  
  
Whew, okay. That's it, the end. I am officially near dead. Not quite dead, but pretty damn close. (Oooh! Hey, look the sun's coming up! It's six o'clock now!) Again, thank you everyone, I appreciate everything you do for me, even though it may not seem like it. ^-^ I wuv you all.G'night! Ooops, almost forgot, I have to end with my trademark evil laugh.hahahahaha-ha- zzzhazzzzhazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
*~*Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Oprah, not Dr. Phil (thank God), not Slayers, not Seyruun High Jinx, Sailor Moon, nothing. So no sue. I do own Cherry-chan, my crazed rants and sleep and my made up characters.they're mine..miiiiiiine, my preciousssssssssssss..I don't own Gollum either.J.R.R. Tolkien does. Shutting up now. Nighty Night! 


	7. A Woman in the Shadows? Little Brothers ...

Chapter 7: A Woman in the Shadows? Little Brothers to the Rescue!  
  
Emerald's entire body stiffened, hatred and malice flooding thru her veins as she watched from her shadowy perch within the great and darkened hall. Brooding and boiling in a stew of her own dark emotions, the jade general stood silently as a tearful Usagi tore out of Diamond's room and down the passage, until her trembling image was finally swallowed into nothingness.  
  
"Horrid little wretch." The woman snarled after the princess' wailing figure, her normally soprano tone saturated with emotion gravel. "You cloud my Diamond's eyes from the truth-from me! I won't forgive you for that.ever."  
  
"Are you *still* here Emerald?" A fiery masculine voice drawled from behind the startled general with an obviously bored sigh. "You're like a vulture, the way you constantly hover around the Princes' room!" Like an angered snake, Emerald's head whipped around, spraying her sea foam colored hair about her as if it was the open hood of a king cobra. Her venomous hiss was low and dangerous.  
  
"Rubius! What are you doing here?!"  
  
The tall, gently tanned man flashed a pearl white smile, his deep violet eyes dancing in the muted illumination given off by one of the many highly ornate crystal lamps lining the halls. He chuckled as his wild flame colored hair bounced faintly, the look he gave Emerald one of great amusement.  
  
"I believe I asked you that question first, more or less." He grinned insanely, leaning up against the wall next to her, arms akimbo. "Aren't you happy to see lil' ol' me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Although that was exactly the answer he was expecting, Rubius' smile quickly melted into the perfect child-liked pout.  
  
"Why, Emerald dear! I thought we were friends! After all, we have been working together for-how many years has it been now?" He frowned, calculating the passed time in his head before stating absentmindedly. "Four? Five?"  
  
"Seven, Rubius. It's been seven hellish years that I've spent near you, all of them wasted!" She spat, her pine green eyes glittering maliciously as she watched him, filling the air between them with a heavyset tension. She scowled as she saw that even if her fellow general noticed the moods emanating from her, he sure as hell didn't let it show, let alone bother him.  
  
"Seven is it?" The fiery redhead replied, a look of realization spreading across his grinning face like a starving wildfire devouring drought stricken grasslands. "Well I'll be! Time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it Emerald?"  
  
Emerald's answer was far less than chipper, as she stood with her back towards him, staring intently into the darkness of the hall, a crackling fire of her own burning within her jealousy engulfed gaze.  
  
"Speak for yourself, you flaming idiot."  
  
Rubius frowned, as it was obvious to him that a certain someone was in a very bad mood.  
  
"What's the matter Emerald?" He cooed tauntingly, scooting around to catch her grassy glare. "PMS? Menopause?"  
  
His concern was rewarded with silence as he watched her quivering back, and that wasn't the result he was prodding her for. 'What do I have to do to get a rise out of her?' Rubius conspired within his mind, determined to cause some mischief. It was then that he followed Emerald's flat and intent look down the passage with his own deep and striking violet one.  
  
He blinked and stared. Then, cocking his head to one side as if that could somehow make him see what he could not, he stared and blinked yet again. There was nothing. Emerald, one of the most respected and well- trained Generals of the entire Black Moon Kingdom was glaring at the dark. 'Oh my!' The man giggled insanely to himself, like the Mad Hatter at his bizarre tea parties. 'Emerald dear has gone stark raving mad-what fun!' Gaining a hold of his runaway thoughts though, Rubius pulled the frayed ends of his amused psyche together, lastly mumbling, "Well, I might as well give the old girl the benefit of the doubt."  
  
The general was beginning to loose his patience with this green- haired woman as they both stared into nothingness. He stood there, trying not to fidget out of sheer boredom, but unfortunately, boredom seemed to be winning. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, Rubius heard something, and by the way Emerald twitched when the sound hit them, he was clear that she had heard it as well. Leaning a flame colored head closer to the source, he listened intently as the waves rolled over him again.  
  
It was the very last echoes of a pitiful wail from the Princess that their Prince was so enthralled with. Usagi, to Rubius, clearly sounded despaired, but that was beside the point. Emerald, the old girl, was jealous!  
  
A sly, trickster grin spreading across his face, Rubius took one large step, planting himself in front of a wrathful lady, her anger giving her the air of a seething dragon, fangs gnashing and flame shooting out her nostrils.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" He stated with quiet excitement, as if he were nine-year-old just told that he was going to the amusement park. "You're jealous of Usagi because you're in love with Diamond, and he doesn't want you! He wants *her*!"  
  
"Still your tongue, Rubius, or you may just find it tacked to the nearest marble pillar." Emerald growled warningly, her sharp pine green glare snapping and fixing upon him instantly.  
  
"Oh, honestly Emerald! Don't get testy with me just because you're 'green' with envy!" As soon as those words left his very lips, the red General broke into wild fits of laughter, his mad peals of jollity rebounding and echoing down the empty halls. "'Green' with envy? Get it?" He snorted, trying to regain his composure, but only ending up laughing harder than ever. Rubius leaned against the cool wall, his bare chest heaving and jerking with every gasp for breath he sucked in, a pleasant smile curled coyly on his flustered face. "Hoo-boy, I just crack myself up.whoo."  
  
"Me? Jealous of *that* girl?"  
  
"Yes, Emerald dear, that's what I said. Are you going deaf now, too?"  
  
The jade clad woman stood firmly, her entire body now trembling and livid with hatred and spite for all those who stood in her way.  
  
"You, Rubius, will die." She snarled and snapped, inching her red tinged face closer, and dangerously closer to the man's cheerily plastered own. "You will die a terrible death, burning in the fiery pits of the seven hells!"  
  
"Ooooh, sorry!" Rubius replied mockingly, looking the proverbial gift horse in the mouth. "Been there, done that! And if I remember correctly, it was *you*" He poked her lightly powered nose with a lengthy and elegantly tanned finger. "Who did it, and left me there to die!"  
  
For 'Miss Emerald', that was the last straw.  
  
"Why you-!!" She shrieked madly as she swung at him, her attempts at landing a blow upon Rubius' fair toned body failing miserably. He slipped and stepped back gracefully, dodging and dancing out of the way, the same Cheshire cat grin strewn carelessly across his face. He obviously did not have any fears of a sudden and overtly painful death.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Miss Emerald!" He cried, as she paused to catch her breath from all the frantic and unsuccessful attacking she had just partaken in. "You've become slow! No wonder the Prince has no interest in you!" Rubius laughed as he dug his hands into his pockets and swiveled around on his black booted heal. Turning his head just once more to make sure he caught the seething lady's eye, he winked as he commented with a cackle, "You've gotten old, Dearie!"  
  
Just as the realization of been called an old maid dawned on Emerald, her eyes flashing irately, lightning sparking and striking in her glance, the Ruby General had vanished. The only evidence of his presence was his wild and insane laughter, which rung and rattled, still hanging in the thick and heavy atmosphere.  
  
"You'll be sorry, all of you." The grip on the woman's pink- feathered fan grew tight enough to pierce her skin, thin trails of dark blood staining her deep Amazon colored gloves like maroon veins. "I will conquer that petty wench they call the Princess of the Moon, and become Diamond's true queen.then we'll see you begging for mercy, Rubius.my mercy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ami?" Rei's voice emerged through the static of the communicator, sounding tired, but determined. Another two weeks had gone by, and the search by the police had been thankfully, given up. The Sailor Senshi could now work freely, undaunted and hindered by the useless and cumbersome police force of Tokyo.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Have you found anything yet? Anything at all?"  
  
Ami shook her head stiffly, her short blue tresses bouncing in rhythm to her response. She watched the tiny image of Hino Rei sag on the screen, her aqua blue eyes deeply intent and set with one goal-to find Usagi-chan.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Rei. Not a thing yet. What about you and the others? Anything at the library?"  
  
It was Rei's turn to disappoint now. The Soldier of Mars was at a library 30 miles away, looking for anything they could find that could lead them back to their stolen princess. All of the resources in Juuban and the nearby districts had been thoroughly exhausted, including the human resources that had to be paid under the table just so that they would relinquish any false leads that they had.  
  
"No, and I've already talked to the others. They haven't found any leads either. We'll just have to keep looking, I guess."  
  
"Right."  
  
An awkward silence spanned for a moment, both Ami and Rei knowing that hope for them was growing dimmer and dimmer with each passing day. Diamond had hidden Usagi far too well.  
  
"Um, Rei-chan?" Ami's hesitant voice cracked and broke away at the absence of sound. "What is Mamoru do-um, how is he holding up?"  
  
The raven-haired girl sighed and shrugged simultaneously. "He's taken it pretty hard Ami, you know that.he seems lost in a different world." She sighed. "I can't explain it."  
  
"Okay, alright. I understand." Sailor Mercury nodded knowingly. "Well Rei, I had better get back to work, see if something turns up."  
  
Ami turned up towards the heavens, the birds singing merrily and the sun shinning as bright as ever. She frowned up at it all, as she shielded her eyes from the strong light with an open hand. 'Don't you know your Princess is gone?' She thought achingly. 'How can you all be so happy when everything in the galaxy is so wrong?'  
  
But nothing in the universe suddenly stopped. The birds kept on belting out their tunes to the world around, and the sun just seemed to glare right back at her. Ami sighed aloud as she turned back to the snowy image of Rei.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get back to doing what needs to be done too. Oh, and-uh, Ami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good luck, and, um. Gods speed. If there is anyone out us who can find what we need, it's you."  
  
The Soldier of Mercury smiled at her dear friend half-heartedly, but it was as warmly as she could.  
  
"Thanks Rei-chan, the same to you. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click* TRANSMISSION ENDED *Bleep* SEARCH MODE RESUMED *Blip*  
  
The princess of Mercury sat all alone on a dull and weathered red park bench, hunched over her tiny blue computer with the symbol of Mercury emblazed on its gentle blue and glossy cover. The breeze blew softly around her, the wind whispering and gossiping among the branches and leaves of the trees. Ami glared sternly at the screen, tapping away like mad, trying to make heads and tails of all the fractured facts and blatant lies everyone had collected, and so far, she was having no luck.  
  
"Why can't I find you?" Ami questioned aloud, completely unaware of the dark-haired stranger that had somehow come up and sat down beside her. It was almost as if this woman had just appeared where she had, for there was no sound of footsteps or twigs cracking, nothing.  
  
"Looking for something, Miss?"  
  
The Soldier of Mercury's head snapped up with a wicked start, her widened blue eyes flying to the source of the voice.  
  
"What?!" She cried in a startled alarm, quickly pressing and covering her computer screen against her chest, attempting to hide its contents from the world. Then Ami turned to confront the person so rude as to sneak up on her like that, but froze. "Oh." Was all she could murmur as she stared at the young woman who made all of her intuitions call out in panic, pleading for the body to run.  
  
Black hair, the color of the empty depths of space, cropped short and gently flipped up at the ends, framed the pale crème features of her face. The sweep of her hairstyle caused one eye to be near completely covered.like the famously beautiful and equally dangerous female spies of movies from so long ago. But it wasn't the stranger's unusual whitish face that made the senses in the Soldier of Mercury so uneasy; it was the eyes. The woman's eyes were red.a deep fathomless crimson that whispered of untold secrets, deadly games of insanity. and worst of all, a primordial fear.  
  
"Miss? Are you looking for something?" The girl repeated again, her waxy pink lips pulled into a childishly sweet grin, as her scarlet gaze seemed to penetrate Ami's own. The dark-haired woman's smile spanned even larger when she noticed Mercury's computer.  
  
"You seem to be playing a game." The question floated into the space between them, where it hung alone for a few seconds. "I like to play games.I like them very much." Her ruby eyes flashed a teasing glance. "Are you stuck?"  
  
"Um." Ami's mind snapped back into reality quickly as she stuttered, "Uh, yeah.I-I-I guess I am."  
  
"Perhaps I could help you." She reached out a long finger, and in a fluid gesture pointed to the box in Sailor Mercury's white-knuckled clutch. "May I see?"  
  
Ami didn't know what to do. Something told her that it was most unwise to let this person see the map of the galaxy, important senshi information spread out all over.but something deeper inside also seemed to undertone that it may be more dangerous yet if she *didn't* give this lady what she wanted. Forcing a smile, the blue-haired girl shifted over towards the other teenager, and pulled the computer back into a comfortable position on her lap.  
  
"It's a treasure hunting game, you see." Ami chattered mindlessly, trying to pass herself off as a foolish teenager, with nothing but fluff, boys and fun on the brain. "You have to find a secret treasure, but it's hidden somewhere in the galaxy. The legend and clues for the location originated on the moon, but I'm not sure where the treasure itself could be!"  
  
The mysterious young woman nodded knowingly as she listened to Ami's explanation, only breaking into a mocking look, as if she knew the great secret and was surprised and smug that the little blue-haired genius next to her hadn't discovered it yet.  
  
"Have you looked everywhere?" She giggled, the sound itself immature and young, like a child trapped in a twenty-one year-olds body.  
  
"Yes. I've looked everywhere, from the planet Mercury, all the way to the moon of Pluto!"  
  
"Are you sure? What about the moon of earth itself?"  
  
"Of course I looked there! That was the first place I checked." Ami snapped tightly, instantly regretting the tone of voice she had just used on the mystifying lady. The stranger didn't seem to mind, or even notice for that matter as she continued.  
  
"What about the dark side of the moon?"  
  
"The dark side of the moon? But-but nothing can live there!"  
  
The girl cocked a black eyebrow at Ami, and tilted her head, causing the sun to reflect in those dark red eyes.  
  
"You don't think I'm right? Why don't you just look, hmmm?"  
  
As if controlled by something that was not herself, Ami turned to the little screen and began typing away again.  
  
*Bleep bleep blip!* ENTER SEARCH LOCATION.MOON; DARK REALM.  
  
*click, whurrrr* SEARCHING.SEARCHING.  
  
The princess of Mercury held her breath tightly as she waited for the result.maybe this would finally be it.  
  
*Beep beep beep!* The computer appeared to scream frantically, if technology could even do such a thing. The tension around Ami was growing so quickly and strongly, you could cut it with a knife. She shut her eyes, plunging her world into darkness, waiting, just waiting for everything to end. 'Why can't this damn thing work faster!?' Her mental voice screamed.  
  
*SEARCH COMPLETED. SIGNAL FOUND.LOCATION: DARK MOON*  
  
"YES! IT WORKED!" Mercury jumped up, shouting and crying out with joy, her aqua locks bouncing into a wild and mussed mess. Feeling tears well up within her and slowly stream down her face, she took her sleeve and hurriedly brushed them away. Usagi was coming home!  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thank y-." Ami muscles froze as she turned to the lady she was near, her body becoming as still and as stiff as a wooden plank. Regaining control of her limbs, she spun around frantically, looking for any signs of another person. Nobody was there. The mysterious young woman had vanished as quickly and silently as she came, not leaving behind any trace of existence. 'You can't think of that now!' Ami's mind barked at her. 'Call the others, we need to get Usagi back as soon as possible!'  
  
Reaching for her communicator, Mercury entered her code, waiting for the transmission to go through.  
  
"Minako here. What's the matter Ami-chan? You look really upset."  
  
"Never mind that Minako, just get everyone together as soon as you can. I think I've found Usagi."  
  
The jaw on the tiny image of Minako dropped, her gawk wide with a mixture of disbelief and joy. "What?! You did? Okay, I'll have everyone at the temple, ASAP. I'll see you there."  
  
"Right! Mercury, over and out."  
  
*Click* Pocketing her device, Ami began to pack everything she had dragged out with her, her hands moving in a trembling blur. 'That's not all I found.' She thought to herself anxiously, for she had the sinking feeling that this wasn't the last time she would come face to face with the dark-haired woman. In fact, quite on the contrary.Ami's stomach dropped, the sensation of ice forming furiously within her chest, for this, she knew, was only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just d-d-don't understand-" Usagi sniffled loudly, the bags under her eyes uncharacteristically puffy and a dull shade of pink. She leaned back into the large royal purple chair she was in, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could merely meld away into the silken fabric. For days now, the depressed Soldier of the Moon had been seeking refuge, hiding from the world around her, and the only place that seemed to hold the most silence and comforting airs was the palace library. 'No wonder Ami always spent so much time in places like these.' She thought absently as she took in her surroundings, a heavy pang of misery and pain striking her heart all over again at the mention of her lost friend' s name. 'I miss everyone so much.'  
  
Usagi felt tears begin to well up within her once again, and she hung her tawny head down into her open hands. Over and out she let them spill, letting the tiny droplets travel their salty journeys along her face. 'I hate Diamond." The girl spoke silently; bitterness and resentment poured into her every word. 'I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!'  
  
Pausing as he pulled a dusty book from its nest upon the antique mahogany shelf, Sapphire gazed at it with bright and curious eyes, wiping its leather bound skin with a tender hand. He turned with a wide grin towards the doors; anxious that he had finally found the volume of the book series he had been looking for, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Wafting from the other side of the ancient room, he heard a soft muffled sound.it seemed like the soft crying of someone, but who, he had no idea.  
  
"What's this-?" He asked softly of no one as he followed the sound around shelves and shelves of dusty old books. Sapphire griped his book protectively as he carefully crept around the corner and into the area where his favorite armchair sat, occupied. There in his velvet violet chair sat Usagi, her shoulders shaking as she once again, cried her heart out. Sapphire watched for a moment, his heart softening at the sound of such despair. How could someone so lovely be so sad?  
  
Pulling a handkerchief from his dark satin pocket, the young prince of the dark moon walked over and without letting himself be seen, reached a hand around the armchairs side. He let the little square of cloth hang invitingly.  
  
"Tissue, Miss?"  
  
Usagi's head came up instantly, her gaze coming across the outstretched arm in front of her. She just stared at the offered tissue for a moment, and for some reason, she wasn't alarmed. The voice was young, bright and cheerful, like the gentle waters of a bubbling spring during the summer. 'It isn't Diamond' her mind said soothingly and with a sigh of relief, she lifted a dainty hand to accept the much-needed gift.  
  
"Thanks." She sniffled and pressed her lips into a tiny smile. "Is it.are you Sapphire?"  
  
"The one and only, at your service my fair lady." Sapphire walked into view, his deep blue eyes sparkled with light and merriment as he took her hand in his, and gently kissed it. "Do you mind if I-?" He paused and made a gesture towards the empty seat across from her.  
  
Usagi dabbed gingerly at her eyes with a tissue, trying to make herself seem somewhat presentable. "Oh no! Please, go ahead." She stuttered as Sapphire took his place facing her.  
  
"So, you must be the lovely princess that my brother is so enthralled with, am I right?" He chuckled as he leaned forward in his seat, setting his book down on the dark wooden table between them. Sapphire stopped a moment, and seemed to look the Princess of the Moon over from head to toe, examining her every move. The young blue prince finally smiled sweetly and added, "I can see why.he has excellent tastes."  
  
The Soldier of the Moon could only clumsily blush thirty-one different shades of red in response. She sniffled loudly at the mention of Diamond, her eyes beginning to water all over again.  
  
'Shoot!' Sapphire thought to himself as he watched the girl's face go from embarrassedly pleased to downright miserable again. 'I'm supposed to be making her happy, not making her cry once more! Good going, genius!'  
  
"Hey, hey! What are all those tears for? Puffy eyes and a tear- stained face doesn't become a lovely lady such as yourself!" The young man cried hastily. "Come on! There has to be a reason as to why you are crying so much! Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I can't!" Usagi whimpered, looking at him with a sullen glance. "It's all Diamond's fault.you are his brother.I just can't tell you."  
  
Sapphire's muscles relaxed, his tension slowly disappearing. His brother was easy territory; he knew practically everything there was to know about the oldest Prince of the Dark Moon family.  
  
"So, that's it, is it? What has the numbskull done now?" He spoke calmly and comfortingly, as if it was Diamond's purpose in the universe to do stupid things all the time.  
  
"Well." The princess paused, watching the blue prince's expectant face. She looked down nervously and began to fumble with the folds in the lap of her royal burgundy dress. "Hemumblemumblesleptwithmemumblemuble."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"He slept with me."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sapphire yelped, practically falling out of his chair. "He did *what*? When did this happen?"  
  
"About five days ago." Usagi murmured, then furiously added, "But I don't remember a thing! He says I slept with him when all I remember is passing out and waking up next to him!"  
  
Growing more livid by the minute as she thought about the whole situation, Sailor Moon began to spill the entire story to Sapphire, from the time she accidentally ran into Diamond's room, to the point where she woke up next to him in a rather compromising situation and fled in tears. The young man just sat in silence, showing shock in the appropriate places, and nodding sagely in others. ".and that's what happened! I don't know whether to believe him, kill him or throw myself off the nearest cliff!" Usagi wailed miserably, a definite edge of fury still evident in her tone. "I just want to go home."  
  
"I see your predicament Lady Usagi.and I must admit that my brother has sunken to an all time low." The Azure Prince tented his fingers and let them rest against his chin thoughtfully. His face had taken on an entirely new look that was no longer light and happy, but darkened with deep thought, irritation and disbelief. Within the recesses of his mind, feelings were running amuck, but one main voice told him what he believed in most. 'How could he tell her something like this? Both Diamond and I know he would never do something as cruel as to tell a girl that she has just lost her chastity to someone she despises, and then tell her that her lover wouldn't want her.that's just not him.I know it.'  
  
"Well, Lady Usagi," Sapphire, after minutes of silent brooding at long last turned to the blonde princess, a weak smile drawn tightly across his face. "If it is any consolation at all, my brother Diamond has not slept with you, nor would he ever *completely* force himself on you. Not only is it not in his character, but if my memory serves me correctly, he was with me that entire night until mid morning in this very library, pacing up and down, muttering to himself. He was quite distraught."  
  
Usagi eyes rose quickly and met with Sapphires own cerulean gaze. She stared at him, looking for some sign, something that would tell her that he was lying to her. She was unpleasantly shocked when she could find nothing. The young prince was completely open to her searching look, and showed no signs of hiding. The Princess of the Moon gulped, and in a quivering voice asked "Wha? Why?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I have no proof, so you'll just have to trust me on that one. However, I can perhaps help to explain why he does what he does." With a sigh, Sapphire leaned back into his chair, the past flooding back into the mind's eye. "You see, ever since we were both little, Diamond has had a hard time when he does not get what he wants, when he wants it. You could say that was the only part of him that never really grew up." The younger prince chuckled lightly at fond memories of two mischievous boys, never quite satisfied to stay still and behave.  
  
"It's that very challenge that seems to have him at his wits end now. He is so in love with you, Lady Usagi, but you constantly rebuke and refuse him. He doesn't know what to do anymore, so I believe he thought the only way to get you to finally give him a chance was to trick you into thinking that you had no other choices."  
  
The Moon Princess snorted in an irritated and sarcastic fashion as she muttered, "Gee, I refuse him because? Lets think about it."  
  
"Yes, I can see where you come off saying that," He responded coolly. "Nevertheless, I believe that you should at least give him one chance to prove himself. As a concerned brother, that is all I ask of you, Lady Usagi. Perhaps only you can show Diamond there is always a tiny sparkle of hope, no matter how dark the future may seem. Isn't that, after all, the motto of the Sailor Senshi? To never give up, so long as there is some shred of hope remaining?" Sapphire eyes danced the winter blue of the glaciers in the light, wisdom beyond his years enveloped with his own modest glimmer of triumph and concern.  
  
"You really care for Diamond, don't you?" Usagi sighed, her fortress of anger and disdain defeated.  
  
"More than you'll ever know, My Lady. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Then I suppose I could give him one chance, for your sake. However," She said, displaying the first genuine grin she had missed for days. "I expect a *really* good apology from him.I mean phenomenally good."  
  
The young prince laughed, rising to his feet. "So it's agreed then?"  
  
"Sapphire, you have yourself a deal!"  
  
"Excellent! Now, if you'll excuse me, My Lady" Sapphire picked up his book from the table, and bowed to kiss Usagi's hand once more. "It seems that my brother and I have much to discuss. Goodbye then." And with that, Sapphire vanished from the Library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sapphire?" Diamond stormed into his younger brother's room, his strong complexion an ashen color, circles of fatigue rimming his gas- flame eyes. "Where are you?"  
  
The younger prince strewn about in a fireside chair, his legs hanging over the upholstered arm, looked up lazily from his book. "I'm right here Diamond, you have no need to shout."  
  
"I need to talk to you! It's terrible!" The older man cried letting himself collapse into the chair across from is brother, ignoring the boy's apparent annoyance. The Silver Prince moaned as he let his head drop into his hands.  
  
"It's Usagi, Sapphire! She refuses to talk to me, to look at me- she won't even remain in the same room as me! It's been five days already and I'm at the end of my rope! What have I done?" He muttered in despair. "What have I done?"  
  
"Good question, dear brother. Just what *have* you done, hmmm?" Sapphire queried stiffly, his hard stare growing ever colder, like the frozen surface of an angry sea. Slamming his book shut, he tossed it onto the table and righted himself where he sat. If he was going to do this properly, he had to look imposing-imposing enough to knock some sense into his distressed sibling. "Destroyed the hope of a young girl just to get your way, perhaps?"  
  
"You know about Usagi?" Diamond looked up cautiously above pale, shaking fingers. Worriedly, he rose to stand, only to fall back into his seat. "Did she say anything to you? Is she alright?"  
  
"Diamond, she's crushed! What do you think?" The Azure Prince snapped lividly. "You annihilated her dreams, her trust in you, everything!"  
  
Sapphire watched as his older brother buried his head into his hands once again. "I know, I know. But what else was I supposed to do? Usagi hated me from the beginning, no matter how kind I was to her!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Did you really ever try *without* making a pass at her?"  
  
Diamond was silent.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"You aren't helping any, Sapphire."  
  
"I don't think I want to help you, especially when you act the way you've been acting as of late." The young prince snorted as he turned away, waiting for his brother's reaction.  
  
"No! Sapphire, please! You have to help me!" The heir to the Dark Moon Kingdom choked frantically, hysteria bubbling and cracking through his rich, deep tone. "I need you to talk to Usagi, anything! I just want a second chance, that's all!"  
  
The Azure Prince smiled mentally. Finally, things were going his way.  
  
"Diamond, how can I believe you?!" Sapphire shouted as he whirled around, shaking a livid finger in his brother's face. "Do you swear to never, ever try anything like that again? Do you?!"  
  
"Of course I do! I swear it with my life! My very soul, if that's what it takes!!" The Silver Prince looked downwards forlornly, his voice dropping to something just barely above a whisper. "I love her Sapphire.I need her more than the lost man in the desert craves water. I would gladly die if it meant that she would desire me the way that I yearn for her."  
  
For the first time in a long while, Diamond no longer looked like a mighty prince, but rather a simple man, a brother, whose heart was being torn apart by a love unreturned. Sapphire's heart ached to see Diamond like this, and his anger softened as he spoke.  
  
"I knew you would feel this way, brother." He smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Diamond's shoulder. "That is why I have already spoken to the Princess, and she has agreed to give you one, but only one last chance."  
  
The face of the Silver Prince snapped up immediately, disbelief and an unparalleled joy written into every feature. "Really?" He whispered, gazing at the younger prince warily. "Another chance? Usagi has forgiven me?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure she has forgiven you completely, you'll have to find that out and remedy it on your own but-oh, goddess, Diamond! Don't screw this one up, I don't think I'll be able pull you out of the fire again!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sapphire!" Diamond murmured as he grabbed his brother in a fierce embrace, hiding the silent tears of joy and relief as they streamed down his face. "I swear to you I will not throw away the second chance at love-no, at life-that you have given me." The eldest of the two pulled away, and rested his head against his brother's for just a brief moment, their eyes connecting in an unspoken bond. "And I will not ever, ever forget what you have done for me today. Not ever! Words cannot express how thankful I am to you."  
  
With a laugh and another brotherly gesture of love, Sapphire pulled back from Diamond and slapped him on the back. "I wouldn't thank me now, if I were you Diamond! I'll call in a favor later, rest assured! Besides," He grinned broadly, his pearl teeth flashing in the light as he made a gesture towards the door. "Your princess awaits. Don't you think you should go, and not keep her waiting any longer?"  
  
"You are right Sapphire." The future king of the Dark Moon sighed as he turned and began to walk towards the exit. "As usual. I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Later it is! Good luck brother, and please, try not to botch this one up too badly, alright?"  
  
"I'll try," A deep, familiar laughter rang down the halls and echoed into Sapphire's chambers. "I'll try!"  
  
The Cerulean Prince waited silently in anticipation until he no longer felt the presence of his brother. Diamond was happy again, and perhaps, just perhaps, Usagi would be happy too.  
  
"Diamond, Diamond, Diamond." Sapphire chuckled to himself as he returned to his seat and his book. "What would you do with out me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Emerald, how are things going on your side?" A child-like voice flitted from the shadows as a young, pale hand gently stroked the ornate chess pieces that lined the bored in front of it. "Good, I trust?"  
  
Emerald sat tensely, watching the woman in front of her with a pine green gaze. She felt uneasy, afraid.like prey just waiting for the predator to pounce, but never knowing when.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, My Lady. Diamond is preoccupied with his chase of the Princess, and the entire rank of generals suspects nothing."  
  
"Excellent! How perfectly wonderful!" The voice giggled excitedly, sending cold shivers up Emerald's spine. "And the Sailor Senshi should be on their way soon!" The lady in darkness waved her hand in the air with one fluid, animate motion, and four little crystal pawns moved themselves across the playing bored.  
  
The Green General of the Dark Moon Kingdom looked down to further investigate the unique shape of the pawns, and with a startled gasp, realized that they were miniature crystal versions of the Sailor Senshi. Eyes wide with apprehension and horror, she realized that the Senshi weren't the only ones in the game, but that on the opposite side stood tiny crystal figures of the Dark Moon family. It was strange, looking in to your own face embedded within a small stone.  
  
"Oho ho ho, don't you like my pretty little chess pieces, Emerald dear? I have one for everybody!" She smiled sinisterly, ruby red eyes reflecting in the dim light like blood jewels. "Even for me!"  
  
The lady then proceeded to pick up what would be the King's piece on the Dark Moon's half of the bored, and playfully made it jump across the bored all the way to the side of the senshi, and placed it next to the king. In the space on that side stood a tiny white crystal Usagi.  
  
"Check."  
  
"You remember your half of the deal, don't you? I want Diamond for myself.I want him to love me instead of-of *her*!" Emeralds spat as she tossed a hateful glance towards the little princess, as if it would solve all her problems and send the man she so coveted running into her arms.  
  
"Yes, yes. I remember our deal. You want to become Diamond's queen, is that right?" The voice of the woman replied mockingly as she picked up the tiny Emerald figurine and set it next to the tiny figure of Prince Diamond, watching the greedy glaze come over the general's eyes. "And do you remember what I want?"  
  
"Princess Usagi." Emerald responded inattentively, wishing it was the true, life-sized prince that she could be with, and not some little rock carving. A coy smile flickered across the shadow girl's pale face.  
  
"Exactly. Now that we've cleared up any discrepancies, I trust you have things to do?"  
  
"Uh.um," The sea foam haired woman snapped back to attention, and quickly understood that this was her dismissal. "Yes, My Lady, I have much to do." She quivered, rising to her feet within seconds. "I will report again.soon."  
  
"Very well, Emerald dear. Until then!" As the general of the Dark Moon vanished, a child-like giggling and laughter filled the dark room. Once again the young woman with red eyes picked up her own playing piece, and knocking it very gently into the one of the Princess she called out, "Checkmate.I win, with you as my prize Usagi." Her eyes narrowed and glinted maliciously. "I'll have you soon, my dear.Soon we'll play games together and no one will be able to touch you but me.no one."  
  
Finis Chapter Sept *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authoress' Rants and Raves of Complete and Utter Nonsense:  
  
Xelloss: Hello everyone! Today, I'll be filling in for Leci in the Authors section. She has requested me to tell you that things have not been going well for her lately (parents seem to be getting divorced, very hard on her), so chapters might become even scarcer than they already are, which I know, is rather hard to imagine. ^-^  
  
Marron: *clears throat and stares at Xelloss expectantly* Ahem.Xelloss? Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Xelloss: Oh yes! Marron Glace *gestures towards the tall, dark haired man standing next to him* will be assisting me today, as well as announcing the contest. Leci, against our advice, refused to hold the contest because she promised you all, and is looking forward to the feedback that she gets. ^-^  
  
Marron: Precisely. Further more, Xel-*stops suddenly as Leci comes storming in*  
  
Leci: What is the matter with you guys? I ask you to take care of one little thing for me, and you make it sound like world's most boring edition of Masterpiece Theatre or something!! Geez!!  
  
Xelloss: But Leci dear, you made me promise not to cause trouble and you know Marron! He's as boring as they come!!  
  
Marron: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Leci: *Proceeds to thwack Xelloss upside the head* Shut up Mazoku boy! Why don't both of you just go away for now, okay? I'll handle things all by myself!  
  
Xelloss and Marron: *both sulking as they walk away* Alright.  
  
Leci: Oy vey 0.o;; ..Yeah..anyhoo folks, as Xel probably already told you if you hadn't fallen asleep yet, my parents are discussing means of divorce, so as you've already been able to tell, I am not a happy camper. But ya know what? Just knowing all of you guys are out there waiting for the next chapter makes me feel better! ^-^  
  
First off, I don't want to disappoint those of you who prefer Mamoru/Usagi fics, but this isn't one of them. Please don't be mad at me and please keep reading and reviewing! You guys are what keep me going, each and every one of you! Any author knows that even the littlest 'That was great' goes a long way and could possibly be exactly what an authoress needs to get going.  
  
Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah! That's right! Thanks to my Reviewers!!  
  
*waits until a huge blue neon sign that says "Reviewer Appreciation and Question Answering Time" falls from the ceiling. Only instead of landing where it was supposed to, it lands on Leci*  
  
HURK! Ouchies.* lifts sign off of herself and stands up* Dammit!! Note to self: Get sign fixed. -.-;;  
  
To Cat's Meow and Beckoning Siren: ROTFLMAO!! I loved your review you guys, I couldn't stop laughing! Poor Mamo-chan, even I feel a little sorry for him now!! Lol. And here! *hands Beckoning Siren tons of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream* So even if Cat's Meow does eat the last Twinkie, you still have all the Ben and Jerry's! And don't worry CM, I haven't forgotten you! *hand CM a ball gag, whip, wintergreen oil and other fun and kinky stuff* Xelloss: *sees all the stuff and thinks that its our set* Hey!! Is that set ours? I thought you had fun with me!! Leci: *blushes profusely* Of course I do, and this isn't our set, it's a brand new one for CM, So quit your bitch'n! Anyhoo CM, go knock yourself out.or knock Mamo-chan out.whichever comes first. *grins mischievously* Can't wait until I see your next review you guys!! ^-^  
  
To Blue Angel: *tackles and huggles you* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for all the reviews you have left me! Please tell me this chapter is better than the last, I worked so hard on it!! And it's a heck of a lot longer than the last one too! And why I am saying all of this? I don't know..I'm so strange, I can confuse myself! Go me! Lol! I can't wait to hear from you again! ^.~  
  
To Carolin Rocha: No worries, Miss Rocha! Diamond would never do a thing like rape Usagi! He loves her waaaay to much! Please don't hate me for killing Mamoru off and not pairing Usagi with him. *hands you lots of candy and cakes and good things to eat* I wuv you? ^-^  
  
Captive Blonde: YAY!! You're still here!! I thought you wouldn't be able to get a computer during the summer, and I was sad because one of my favorite and bestest reviewers was going to be gone! ::weeps:: But you're here now and Leci-chan is happy!! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it!  
  
Sailor Venya: Domo arigato! Your words of encouragement and opinions are just so much fun! *is still very happy to know she did a sucky chapter with 'finesse'* Whoo hoo! Xelloss: You need to get over yourself. -.-;; Leci: *hits him upside the head* Shut-up, Jellyfish no baka!! Xelloss: *inches closer and purrs* I love it when you hit me. Leci: Meep!! Freak.. 0.o Anyhoo, thanks again, and please review soon!  
  
To dearfrenz: I'm sorry, but it's not going to be a Mamoru/Usagi fic, I've seen way to many of those, and not enough good Diamond/Usagi fics! Why doesn't anybody like my Prince Diamond? He's just misunderstood and needs a hug!! Lol.and about those sweets you offered.don't mind if I do! Yoink! *grabs the sweets and begins to run off, laughing insanely* WHOOHAHAHAHAHAH OHO HOHOHO OHO- Xelloss: *smiles simply as he reaches out his staff and trips her* ^-^ Leci: ACK! *lands on the ground with a thud* Noooooo!! My candy!! Need sugar.*starts mourning loss of sugary things* Xelloss: Don't worry, she'll be fine! Thank you again for your review and support! Leci is very thankful and happy that you'll read this to the end, no matter how crazy it gets! Leci: Yeah! He's right!! *turns back to crying over candy* Sugar..Waaaaaaaah!! Xelloss: Oh dear me..o.0;;  
  
And because I still have to talk about the contest, I need to cut this short. To everyone else who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! I luv you even more than Xelly-bean!!  
  
Xelloss: WHAT? O.O  
  
Leci: Yup!! And you guys are the bestest people EVER!!! Okay, now for the contest. *Leci proceeds to put on a hardhat this time as yet another sign comes down from the heavens and stays gracefully in mid-air, where it belongs* Ha! I learned my lesson last time!! *takes off hardhat* Now, where was I?  
  
Xelloss: *whistles nonchalantly as he thwacks Leci over the head with his staff* ^-^  
  
Leci: OWOWOWOW! *rubs sore head and glares at Xelloss* What was that for?  
  
Xelloss: *smiles* No reason.^.^  
  
Leci: Fine. *grumbles under her breath* Just wait until tonight.I'll make sure you get yours.ohohoho oho ho ho.Anyhoo, about the contest! Okay, the aim of the game is to guess the correct answers to the two questions that I am going to ask.  
  
Question number one:  
  
1. I just had my birthday (August 21st! Whoo hoo!) .how old am I?  
  
Number Two:  
  
2. What are my two favorite colors? (Hint: They are both in this very story multiple times, and they can be found in the descriptions of one person!)  
  
Xelloss, tell them what they win if they get both of the questions correct!  
  
Xelloss: Do I have to? I sound like Bob Barker.  
  
Leci: Shut-up and do it or a certain Mazoku who shall remain nameless is sleeping all ALONE on the COUCH tonight.  
  
Xelloss: Meep! Yes Ma'am. You could win one of three things. Thing number one:  
  
1. A short story just for you!! Work with Leci and get an original story all for you and no one else! Decide on characters and make up your own! Decide what kind of story you want it to be, what kinda plot you want and help Leci make it the way you want it!  
  
Thing number two:  
  
2. Be an important side character in any one of my fics! I have three more coming soon! They are:  
  
"Insert Self Insert Here" , the crazy story of me traveling to various worlds and causing trouble thru the infamous Coke Machine of DOOM!! * Queues the scary suspense music that has to be played every time someone says that name. "DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!"*  
  
"Of Most Unfortunate Events"- A crazy story about when Legolas goes hunting Mary Sues and makes a wish changing the way people look at him! What?! Women are after Gimli now? The fellowship has confused Legolas for a dark Lord? What is going on? Can Legolas learn to love Mary Sues and set things strait?  
  
"No Title Yet"- Seriously, I have no title yet. It is going to be an original romance story about a handsome Pirate Prince named Sage and a haughty, loveable Princess named Lillian ( I think Leci might change Lillian's name soon.). She is trying to save her people by looking for a great treasure, he is looking for this treasure for unknown reasons.watch silliness, love and adventure ensue in this brand new tale!  
  
And Number Three:  
  
BE A BETA READER! You can see any of the chapters before anybody else, and give Leci your opinion!  
  
Leci: Thank you Xelloss! Now, for the rules. You can enter as many times as you want by either leaving it in your review or e-mailing me. No cheating. If you ask me, I will not tell you the answers. That is cheating. Leci dislikes cheating and cheaters. Other than that, almost anything goes! ^-^ So enter away!! Um..oh yeah, the contest ends on October 5th, to give you plenty of time and if there is a tie, the person will be randomly picked out of a hat by my younger siblings.  
  
Xelloss: Okaaaay..0.o;; I think that's about it.  
  
Leci: I think you are right.okay, well I best be goin' then! I luv you all, and demand many reviews!! And Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss: *looks up* Yes?  
  
Leci: *grins evily and then switches to Dominatrix mode, cracking her whip* Run.I'll give you a head start..  
  
Xelloss: *panics* Meep!! Well, I guess that's it for now, see you next chapter!! *yelps as Leci's whip comes into contact* Yiek!!  
  
Leci: OHOHO OHOOHO OHOHOHO HO HO OHOHO!!! (Leci's way of saying goodbye for now!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. You no sue. Good? Good. Disclaimer be done. 


End file.
